


Kinktober 2020

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animal Play, Aphrodisiacs, Balcony Scene, Barebacking, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Caught, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Ice, Ice Play, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Lingerie, Marking, Massage, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Injuries, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Not Beta Read, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Public Scene, Reader-Insert, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stockings, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Voice Kink, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Summary: Spencer Reid X F!Reader Centric Kinktober
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 240





	1. Day 1. Vanilla/ Morning Sex

You wake to the feeling of an arm wrapped around your middle, his stubble scratching against your neck and cheek. "Mm, good morning love." Spencer says against your ear voice groggy with sleep. "Morning honey." You reply. He moved to pull your back against his front. "How did you sleep?" He asks, starting to kiss your neck. "Don't start that we will be late for work again." He turns to pull you with him to look at the clock on the bedside table. "We have enough time." He says going back to kiss your neck, sliding a hand under your sleep shirt and up to massage your breast. “Your skin is so soft.” He mumbles into your skin. “That is from exfoliating.” You say, he pulls back for a moment and you turn to look him in the eye. “I love you but now is not the time for your explanations.” “Oh, really that is coming from you Dr. Know-it-all…” You had more to say but he cut you off with a kiss. “Kiss me back” he mumbles into your mouth and You smile kissing him back. The kiss is soft and gentle, his stubble tickles your face and the act is almost relaxing. You feel his hand moving up your torso taking your shirt with him. You sit up slightly to allow him to remove it. You had been together for years recently, married but you still get flustered at times. “You’re adorable, I enjoy watching you squirm under my gaze.” He says and his words make you just want to hide but before you can pull your arms in he takes your hands into one of his own, sly smile on his face. His other hand makes its way back down your body. He stops at your breast pinching and rolling your nipple between two fingers eliciting a moan from your lips. He laughs at your frustrations leaning down for another sweet kiss on the lips then your cheek and down your neck causing you to moan and whimper more. As his kisses move lower so does his hand moving down to massage your thigh. His fingers trace up and down your thigh so close to where you want but never touching, “Spencer, we don’t have time for your teasing.” You whine and he finally dips his fingers between your folds gathering the slick and rubbing from opening up to your clit, rubbing his fingers in circles there. His fingers circle at a constant pace just like you like, bringing you closer and closer to climax before pulling away. “Why did you stop?” You pant out in a huff. “Always so impatient, I have something much more enjoyable in mind.” He says pulling down his pajama pants along with his boxers. He pumps himself before lining up with your waiting hole before slowly sliding in until he is fully sheathed inside he stays there for a moment while you adjust. You look up and give him a quick nod telling him that it’s okay to move. He pulls back nearly all the way before reentering, wasting no time and setting a quick pace. Spencer always liked to ensure that you came first reaching between the two of you rubbing circles on your clit again feeling your walls clenching around him. His thrust became sloppy and you can feel his cock pulsing inside of you and your orgasm hits you. He follows close after feeling the warmth flood your insides as he releases inside of you. The only sounds in the room are panting, Spencer stays on top of you still inside not yet moving. You smile before sitting slightly upward kissing Spencer's. “Mmm, that was a nice way to start our day.” You say. “It really was.” He says, finally pulling out and flopping on his back on the other side of the bed. You close your eyes and feel him grab your hands bringing it up to his lips placing a kiss on the back of it. “I love you.” He whispers. “I love you too.” You say turning, opening your eyes looking at him. You smile at him until you see the time on clock behind him jumping out of the bed, “Shit! We’re going to be late.” You say running to the shower. 


	2. Day 2. Mirrors/ Masturbation

You are sitting on the bed wearing nothing more than a towel still damp from the shower. You had pajamas picked out but got distracted looking after checking your phone for messages. “You are so beautiful.” You hear Spencer say from the doorway. When you look up to meet his eyes you immediately tug your towel tighter out of habit. “Why do you always do that?” He asks. “Do what?” “Cover yourself up in front of me. And before you say that you don’t you do. You always cover yourself with your arms, or a towel, even the sheets.” He says. “Maybe I’m just modest.” You tease, knowing full well that wasn’t the issue. “I don’t think that is what’s going on here. Is it me?” “No it’s not you.” You say getting up walking over to him placing both hands on his chest. “It’s not you. I’m just not used to being naked in front of people” You explain. “I am not people, I have seen you naked plenty of times and if you wanted to walk around naked I have no complaints.” He laughs out and you give him a playful swat. He grabs the towel pulling it down and dropping it to the floor. When you try to bring your arms in to cover yourself he grabs both of your arms and pulls them to wrap around himself. “I need you to go lay on the bed completely naked no hiding tonight, is that okay?” He asks and when you nod, “Okay go lay down I’ll be right back.” He says before walking towards the closet. You go to sit back on the bed crossing your legs and tucking them into your chest. You see Spencer walking back in carrying the full length mirror from the closet. “What are you doing with that?” You ask him. “I guarantee by the end the last you’ll be worried about is me seeing you naked.” “I don’t like where this is going” He sets the mirror down staring into your eyes, “We don’t have to do this?” “I know, I didn’t say I wouldn’t go along with this. Please Continue.” He sets the mirror at the bottom on the bed facing the headboard. Spencer climbs onto the bed, his back on the headboard legs spread. “Come sit between my legs facing the mirror.” “Are you keeping your clothes on for this?” You ask as you move. “Yes” The answer is blunt to the point as he waits for you expectedly. You turn sitting with you back against his chest and before you have a chance you can cross your legs again he hooks both his ankles around yours spreading your legs apart. You try to look away but he grabs a hold of your jaw turning your head to face the mirror. “Nope none of that I want you to look the entire time.” He says and you can feel your body growing hot. He kisses from your jaw down to your collarbone while explaining, “You are going to play with yourself and watch in the mirror the entire time okay?” He phrases it as a question but his tone says that it is a command. “Pretend like I’m not even here.” He says breath hot on your ear sending shivers down your spine. The task at hand was easier said than done, you knew he was watching you every movement. Not in a critical way, he was observant and curious. You start hesitantly moving your hands over your breast lightly caressing the flesh. “Is this what you do when I’m not around? What are you thinking about?” He asks voice low and rough. You rub a thumb over your nipple, the nub hardening moaning at the feeling. You look up from your own body in the mirror and make eye contact with Spencer. Lust overcame him, his eyes dark and hungry grin on his lips as you squirm under his gaze. “Don’t stop now. I’m just enjoying the show.” He says. You roll your nipple between your thumb and forefinger whiny louder. Your other hand makes its way down your torso to your thighs rubbing circles into your inner thigh. With your middle finger you part your folds coating your finger in the fluid that had gathered there. You bring your finger up to your clit rubbing and your eyes close out of habit, until Spencer’s hand grabs a hold of your jaw lifting your head up, “Eyes open the entire time.” He sneers and you moan loudly. “Keep going.” He says. Biting your lip you bring your fingers back down to your entrance dipping two fingers in. Your toes curl and you clench your jaw grinding your teeth in an effort to not clench your eyes shut. Your loud panting and moaning is now too much for Spencer to take his hand moves to cover your own and he slides in a finger joining yours and your walls clench. “Almost there, love” He growls. You pull out your own fingers bringing them back up to rub at your clit as Spencer adds another of his fingers thrusting them in and out. Your back arches off of him and you attempt to tilt your head back, “No no eye open look at yourself this is the best part.” He says. Your reflection doesn’t even look like yourself, the pornographic image couldn’t be real. Your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave as you cry out, eyes finally shutting, you couldn’t stop tears trickling down your face. You can hear your own heartbeat in your ears pulsing loudly. Your mouth is dry and you’re sure your throat will be sore tomorrow. You lay back on Spencer's chest. “Are you alright?” He asks. "”Ye..” you attempt to say but it comes out halfway between a croak and a wheeze. "I'll go get you some water." Spencer says sliding from behind you to go to the kitchen. While he is gone you move to cover yourself with the blanket. You hear him chuckle when he walks back in handing you the water to take a drink, “I'm not hiding from you, it's just chilly.” “I’m not worried, that was amazing to watch.” He says running a hand through your hair and you laugh. “Well I’m glad you enjoyed the show.” 


	3. Day 3. Dirty Talk/ Voice Kink

You were making your way through the apartment tidying up, stacking files and papers on the desk, putting books back on the shelf. Spencer comes in with coffee and pastries for a shop down the street but is distracted watching you bend over to pick up books wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and panties. Spencer walks into the apartment and when he sees you he comes up behind you placing an open palm on your bottom cupping it. You gasp and jump before turning to see it’s him. “Oh good lord, make a noise you scared the hell out of me.” you breathe out. When you stand up he buries his head in your neck, “Sorry about that.” He mumbles, voice low and gruff. It tingles where you feel his breath on your skin sending chills down your spine, the things his voice could do to you. “I was going to suggest pancakes for breakfast but..” He kisses the pulse point on your neck. “Based on the rise in your pulse rate I think you have something else in mind.” He teases. “Yeah you’re right waffles would be better.” You giggle before pulling away sauntering to the kitchen Spencer following close behind. “You know that’s not what I meant.” “Then what did you mean?” You ask knowingly as you begin to take out the ingredients for waffles setting them on a counter. He corners you against the counter hands on either side and you look over your shoulder at him. “Cat got your tongue?” You mock him. “You keep testing my limits and I will have to teach you a lesson.” He growls, giving you what you want. You turn his arms still barricading you against the counter. “Well then why don’t you teach me Dr. Reid” you whisper into his ear, taking the lobe between your teeth gently pulling back making him moan as you smirk. He picks you up, setting you down on the counter bringing your lips to his in a feverish kiss. “You don’t believe me.” He breathes against your skin. “I guess I’ll have to show you.” he says before kissing you again urgently, one hand grabs the back of your neck pulling you closer to him the other massages your inner thigh kneading into your flesh. You were unable to hold back a moan electricity coursing through your body. He uses this opportunity to deepen the kiss entangling his tongue in yours. You wrap your legs behind him, heels digging into his lower back bring him closer to you. His fingers adding pressures between your legs pulling at the edge of your panties, fingers slipping underneath, he breaks the kiss to listen to your moans. “If I could I would listen to you moan all day and all night.” He turns his wrist crooking his fingers as you arch your back. “See just like that.” He says. “I may have an eidetic memory but I would still enjoy having a photograph of you like this, needy and desperate.” His fingers move faster grazing along your g-spot. “Are you going to cum for me? Are you really that needy? We went a few rounds last night and here you are now still so desperate.” As the last word leaves his mouth pleasure washes over you coming with a loud moan. Still coming down from your high you barely hear Spencer's speaking, “We are nowhere near done yet.” He says as he slides your panties down your legs kissing your inner thighs moving to your center sliding his tongue up your slit and you squeal in response as he takes your clit between his lips sucking gently. You tangle your hands into his hair as your thighs squeeze around his head and he chuckles lapping up your juices. He pulls back licking your juices from his lips. He comes up face to face with you, a mischievous grin on his face. “As much as I am enjoying watching you come undone. I want to bend you over and fuck you against this counter.” He said against your ear. “Oh my, are you trying to make it so that we never leave this apartment again, because if so I have no complaints.” You groan. “Come on, hop down and bend over.” He commands, usually you would tease and stay put but you wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of you. You climb down Spencer helping you before turning around and placing a hand on your back for you to lie face front on the counter, “Why don’t you tell what you want.” He says and you whine in response, “No you need to use your words. Do you want me to fuck you? Is that it?” He asks, teasing your slit with his fingers. “Yes.” You whine out. “Yes what?” “Yes please fuck me I want you to fuck me.” You beg. You hear him undo his pants, the belt clinking hitting the floor, boxers following after. He rubs his cock up and down your slit gathering your juices and he pumps himself to full length. Placing the tip at your entrance he pushes forward into your heat moaning at the feeling. “You always feel so good wrapped around my cock.” He says bottoming out inside of you. Groaning at the feeling of your walls pulsing around him. Spencer grabs your arms pulling them behind your back using them as leverage as he pulls out thrusting back into you. With every thrust you feel yourself getting closer and closer to your climax. His moans are making your knees weak, involuntary clenching with every sound that leaves his mouth. His pace becomes faster as both your moans fill the room. “Cum for me.” He says wrapping an arm around your middle thrusts sloppy and fast. You squirm feeling pleasure build with every thrust moaning helplessly, your climax rushes over you mind and body completely consumed with pleasure. Spencer follows soon after releasing inside of you. With both of your legs feeling weak you move to lay on the rug on the kitchen floor you place your head on his chest basking in the afterglow.


	4. Day 4. Praise Kink

“On your knees, princess.” Spencer commands you. You drop to your knees in front of him positioning yourself just like he likes. He cards his fingers through your hair gripping at the roots pulling your head back to look up at him. “Do you want my cock?” “Yes” “Yes what?” “Yes sir.” You are a panting mess already, rubbing your thighs together you can feel your panties becoming damp already. “Go ahead.” Is all he says giving no further instructions. You make quick work of undoing his belt and pants pulling his pants and boxers down to his ankles. You carefully wrap your hand around his semi hard cock giving it a few pumps until it is fully erect earning a low groan from him. You lean forward licking down the underside to the base and back up. When you reach the tip you place a kiss on the head separating your lips and sucking gently on the tip. You flatten your tongue against the tip before wrapping your lips around the head and sucking. Spencer’s breath hitches as you take more of him in your mouth. You bobbed your head vibrations from your moans sending chills through Spencer. The hand he hand gripped into your hair pushing your head closer to his pelvis and you hollow your cheeks, “Fuck” He moans out, “You have no idea what you’re doing to me.” He thrusts into your mouth to make you go faster. You swallow more of him before you feel tightness in your throat gagging. Spencer's removes his hands from your hair looking down at you, “Are you okay?” He asks and you nod. He helps you up, holding your face in both hands, “You did so good, princess” He says, placing a kiss on your forehead. “Now strip and get on the bed. I want you on all fours hands and knees spread apart.” He says. You waste no time doing as you were told, stripping out of your work clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor before climbing onto the bed arching your back lifting your ass higher into the air. “Already wet and I haven’t even touched you.” He mocks. You feel his finger run along your slit spreading your lips apart. You whine feeling him insert two fingers gently massaging your insides. He curls his fingers thrusting them faster as your moans grow louder. “Just like that, you sound so amazing” He groans. You can feel yourself reaching your climax and Spencer can too, bringing you to the edge before pulling his fingers out completely and you let out an irritated whine in response. Spencer does not respond to your whines of complaint, he kneels behind you grinding his cock against you lubricating himself with your slick before placing himself at your entrance and slowly sinking in. “Your pussy feels so amazing” He moans bottoming out. He sets a quick pace pulling nearly all the way out leaving the just the tip in before slamming back into you. Your hands gripping on pulling at the sheets below you moans and cries muffled by the pillow you head is on. Spencer reaches around to rub circles on your clit as he thrusts become sloppy losing its previous rhythm. Your walls flutter and clench around his throbbing cock and you cry out into the pillow as intense pleasure spread over you. “That’s it just like that. Let me watch you fall apart.” Spencer grunts out before finishing inside of you. Your body slumps onto the bed Spencer pulls out taking his spot beside you. You turn your head looking as Spencer his body is flushed breathing heavily. You scooch closer resting your head in the crook of his neck. You can hear him hum his hand reaching up to rub your back, “You should rest.” He mumbles. “I am resting.” You say placing a kiss on his neck. “We will be going again soon. You should rest while you can.”


	5. Day 5. Hand Jobs/ Cock Warming

“Stop that.” Spencer says, “Stop what?” “The whining, you’ve been doing for the last twenty minutes.” He says. “I have not been whining.” “Uttering in a low, usually nasal complaining sound; that is what you’re doing.” “I’m not looking for a vocabulary lesson.” You whine, and when you hear the sounds leave you start muttering to yourself. “Well if you didn’t bring extra paperwork home and decide to ignore me maybe I wouldn’t be whining.” You complain. “A little patience will go a long way. If you leave me alone I can get this done faster and then come spend time with you.” You walk away pouting but not ready to give up. You pace around the bedroom before coming to the decision that you weren’t going to just let him ignore you. You walk back to the office rolling your chair over to Spencer’s desk. “What do you think you are doing?” Spencer asks as you sit in your chair next to him. “Oh nothing for you to worry about. I just found a way to keep myself entertained while you work.” You explain. He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t move. You sit quietly for a moment just watching as Spencer diligently does paperwork. When he is completely focused you reach over palming him through his pants. “What are you doing?” He grits out. “Keeping myself busy. You should probably focus on your work.” You tease, as you unbutton and unzip his pants. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” He asks but makes no move to stop you. “Nope nothing at all.” You say wrapping your hand around his cock and his breath hitches. You give it a gentle squeeze after only a few strokes his cock is fully erect. You press your thumb into the slit smearing pre cum across the head and Spencer lets out a faint moan. You continue to stroke over his length and you can hear his heavy breathing, his jaw clenched tight not wanting to let any noise out and you smirk. Spencer’s eyes flick to the corner to look at you glaringly. “Okay enough of this.” He says pushing his chair back from the desk, taking himself from your grip at the same time. “Take off your shorts and panties.” He commands sitting back watching you. You do as he says slowly sliding you shorts down your next your panties following soon after. After your bottoms are removed Spencer slides his pants and boxers down to his ankles and kicks them off. “Now, come climb on top.” He says gesturing for you to come closer. You climb onto his lap straddling his thighs, he grabs your hips pulling you flush against him. “No, I mean all the way, go ahead and slide down on me.” He says while tapping your thigh. “Wait… no foreplay?” “Nope you decided to be a brat and distract me and now you're going to sit here and warm my cock while I finish my work.” He pulls your hips closer rubbing your slit over his cock. You attempt to sink down wincing at the uncomfortable feeling. You move your hand to your clit and Spencer pulls it away. “No no this is a punishment so keep going.” With a deep breath you bite your lip and continue to sink down on his hard cock until you sit flush against him. Now that you’ve settled Spencer moves his chair back towards the desk going back to the paperwork completely ignoring you. Your walls flutter and clench around him getting slicker by the minute. You attempt to move, grinding down on him, “Stop that I mean it. You keep this up and you won’t be getting any release tonight.” Spencer says and you stop immediately whining into his neck. Spencer intentionally flexes his cock within you rubbing it against your sweet spot and you whimper as he chuckles as your discomfort. A few moments later you are panting heavily and just when you think it can’t get any worse Spencer begins to shake his leg teasing you as he continues working. “Spen...cer” you moan out. “I’m trying to get work done my love.” Is all he says making to attempt to ease your discomfort or stop moving his leg. You wanted nothing more than to be able to move to, to bring yourself some relief. You can feel his cock hard pressed against your walls, finally you hear him say he has finished as he stacks the papers neatly placing the files inside his satchel. He pulls you to face him. “ _ Now _ that I am done with work. I can take care of you.” Spencer says before picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom.


	6. Day 6. Texting/ Nudes/ Caught

The team doesn’t have a current case and all paperwork is caught up so it has been a day of fun and games at the BAU until there was more work to do. You had a great idea to keep yourself occupied in the meantime. You had taken a series of sexy phones and saved them for an occasion just like this one. The team was in the BAU room playing a game of poker and you had already lost so you sent a photo of yourself in a lacy bra along with a text reading ( _ You turn me on like no one else ever has) _ to Spencer from across the table. You watch as he opens his phones hearing the ding of his notification and immediately he blushes a deep shade of red placing the phone face down on the table. You laugh to yourself as the two of you make eye contact and he glares at you. You wait a few more minutes before sending another. This one is the matching panties, a mirror shot with the text ( _ I love it when you kiss me...down there _ ). This time when the phone dings he takes a deep breath looking up to you before opening the phone and you see as his breath hitches. You look back down to your phone but you can feel the daggers he is staring at you. Now that you’ve got his attention you send continuous message back to back; A photo of yourself in a silk nightie laying on your back nipples perky ( _ I don’t like sitting here at work when I can could be home doing filthy things with you _ ), Photo taken from a high angle you’re on your knees ( _ I had a very naughty dream about you last night and it has been replaying in my mind all morning _ ), the last photo was you in an open robe with nothing underneath ( _ I know you’ve been thinking about me all day… Do you want to stop thinking and start doing?”).  _ The team is now suspicious of all the messages Spencer is receiving and starts to question him and you use this time to sneak out of the room and go sit and wait in one of the empty offices. You undo the top buttons on your blouse showing sufficient cleavage and sit back across the empty desk. It’s not long before Spencer is walking through the door with a deep scowl on his face. “Did you think that was funny?” He asks. “Not at all. It was hilarious, and if it bothered you that much you could have just sent a message back for me to stop. But I think you were enjoying it.” “You shouldn’t be sending those types of messages at work.” He growls. “We aren’t really working, we are not on a case, there’s no paperwork to do. I think you’re just mad you lost at poker.” He steps forward and places a hand between your knees running his hands up your thighs beneath your skirt. “Spread your legs” you do as he says, “You’re already this wet just from the thought of what I would do to you.” He says stroking you over your panties. You take a deep breath in an attempt to keep your composer. “Oh honey I have been fantasizing about you all morning, thinking of all the ways I wish you would fuck me if we weren’t here at work.” “Tell me” “Tell you?” You ask, “Yes, tell me what you were fantasizing about.” “ I thought of you bending me over and fucking me over a desk.” You say tapping the wood desk suggestively. He leans down kissing over your exposed chest undoing the rest of the button on your blouse. With your shirt completely undone Spencer flings it across the room, reaching behind you he undoes your bra with ease and it disappears into the unknown as well. Spencer’s lips come back down to your chest kissing down reaching your nipple and he licks over the nub before taking it into his mouth sucking. His hand makes its ways back to your panties teasing you through the fabric, when his fingers slip under the fabric prodding at your entrance you moan loudly and you can feel him smirk against your skin. He continues his torturous teasing switches between your breasts, adding another finger bringing you to your brink before pulling both of his hands and his mouth from you. He smirks down at the desperate mess you have become. “Get down, pull your skirt up, and bend over.” Spencer says. Stepping back to undo his own parts, you do as he says. Once you are bent over the desk Spencer pulls down your panties your knees, he rubs his cock against your slick folds both groaning at the feeling as he slides the head in. He stops right there not pushing further in yet, “Tell me what you want.” He says and you grumble under your breath. “Tell me or I’ll stop.” “Pl..ease.” You whine. “Please what.” “You’re a fu..cking pain in… the as..ass Spencer.” “I mean I can’t say I haven’t thought about that but I don’t think this is the right place to try something that new.” He mocks you. “Ugh Spencer! Please just fuck me! Please!” You cry out and Spencer finally sinks all the way in but he doesn’t stay there long. Pulling nearly all the way out before immediately slamming back into you. He sets a brutal pace fucking you hard and fast, the room si filled with the sounds of skin slapping you loud moans and Spencers equally loud groans. His fingers make their way to your clits rubbing feverishly and soon you are reaching your climax screaming loudly as you come. Spencer pulls out coming across your ass. You stay there trying to hold your tired body up. The two of you get cleaned up and fix your clothes and when you leave the office you run into Rossi and he knowingly smirks into his mug of coffee, “Word of advice kids. None of these rooms are sound proof and voices tend to carry.” He says walking away leaving you two flustered and embarrassed.


	7. Day 7. Marking/ Hickeys/ Lipstick

You and Spencer are supposed to be looking for files that haven't been digitized yet in the archives room. However you are not looking for the file at all, Spencer has you pressed against the wall, his lips meeting the flesh of your throat pressing deep kisses into your skin. He moves up towards your jaw taking your ear between his teeth tugging gently. He pulls away, “I think we have some time to play before anyone comes looking for us.” He says before his lips return to your neck kisses becoming more bold; teeth graze your neck as you whimper trying to keep quiet. Kisses turn into sucks he pulls back smiling admiring the bruise blossoming there. He leans back in to mark you more to claim you as his own. He peppers kisses along your neck leaving bite marks and bruises in his wake, he undoes the buttons on your blouse as he kisses down to your breast. He bites down leaving dark bruises on the sensitive flesh. One of his hands makes it way down your torso undoing the button on your pants, “Pants off.” He pants into your ear he starts to pull them off of you before you can even process what he said. He drops down to his knees hooking one of your legs over his shoulder as he kisses up your thigh. Your arousal grows, you grab his hair to pull him closer to where you want him and he bites down on your inner thigh sucking hard. Your back arches off the wall moaning at the feeling. He moves down placing another bruising kiss on your thigh before moving to the other leg and leaving matching marks there. Right when you think he is finally going to give you what you want he pulls away standing back up bringing his face to yours. He kisses your cheek gently, “Now everyone here will know you’re mine.” He growls into your ear. “We’re married and most of them were at our wedding so i’m pretty sure they already know.” You laugh out, he presses his hands against your wet panties, “They need a reminder.” He says before sliding his hand under the fabric stroking his fingers through your folds. He captures your lips with his own as he inserts two fingers inside of you. Spencer wastes no time; curling his fingers, thrusting them in and out of you bringing you closer to your peak. You grind down onto his hand moaning into his mouth as your orgasm courses through you. Spencer helps hold you up, body feeling weak. Finally recovering from your orgasm you look up to meet his eyes and see the grin on his face clearly happy with his handiwork. You lean forward placing a gentle kiss on his neck, you kiss up to his jaw as you undo his belt and pants pulling them down just far enough to free his cock. You take ahold of his hard cock precum already dribbling out, stroking him as you continue your gentle kisses enjoying the groans leaving his mouth. Your long firm strokes speeding up as you feel his cock begin to throb in your grasp. You fall to your knees taking the tip into your mouth as you continue to stroke the rest of him. He fisted a hand into your hair as you took more of him into your mouth and you began to lick and suck. His grip tightened as you hollow your cheeks taking as much of him as you could into your mouth. “Fuck!” He exclaims loudly as he releases into your mouth and you swallow every last drop of it before pulling off of him. Spencer leans against the wall to keep himself steady as you redress. Once you are both as presentable as possible. Spencer gently runs his fingers over the bruises he left on your neck. “Sorry I think I got a little carried away.” He says. “It’s fine I can cover theses with your scarf, but I don’t think the lipstick all over your collar will be as easy to remove.” You say walking out the door. 


	8. Day 8. Sex Toys/ Blindfolds

You hear the shower turn on and start grabbing all the stuff you will need for the night. You gather everything, setting them neatly on the bed. You pull the chair out from the corner bringing it closer to the center of the room and sit back down waiting for Spencer. Hearing the shower turn off you become impatient shaking your leg as you wait. Finally Spencer emerges steam flowing out the room as he walks out drying his hair with a towel wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower half. You beam a bright smile at him, "Hi". "Hello.." He says as he takes in the sight before him, "You have something planned?" He asks. "Yes so long as you are okay with it." "What did you have in mind?" You unravel the satin blindfold draping it over your hand, "Well for starters you'll need to be wearing this." You hold your arm out in front of you presenting the blindfold to him. He walks over to you taking the blindfold between two fingers looking over to the assortment of toys, clamps, feathers, and flogs. "You're prepared." He says, taking a step back and sitting in the chair you moved. "So are you okay with this?" You ask and he nods in response. "No I need to hear the words. Are you okay with this?" You say not moving any closer. "Yes, my love I trust you." Spencer says. You smile walking over to him leaning down and kissing him. While you kiss him you put the blindfold over his eyes tying it firmly behind his head. Once the blindfold is in place you continue to kiss him holding onto his face as you kiss him passionately. Deepening the kiss you sit on his lap wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You move to kiss along his jaw sucking gently on his neck. Kissing down his neck until you meet his collar bone. You climb off of him kneeling between his legs running your hands up his thighs under the towel sending shivers down his spine. You stretch up to kiss his chest kissing down his torso feeling his lean muscles tense under your touch. You smirk to yourself as you kiss right above the towel hands massaging his upper thighs, his breathing is uneven, skin flushed and you pull away hearing him whine in response. You walk over to the bed picking up an item turning to watch as he sat in the chair flushed and fidgeting. You walk back to him as quietly as possible you stand behind the chair feather tickler in hand, you run it down his face and he flinches away from. "It's just me with a feather." You reassure him running a hand through his curly locks. When he takes a deep breath and you feel him relax under your touch you continue running the feather down his neck over his shoulder and down his arms. You bring it back up and down his chest to his abdomen before removing it all together. You set it back on the bed picking up something new and coming back to sit on his lap. With one hand you start to pinch his nipple eliciting a moan from the man beneath you. You roll the nub between your thumb and forefinger as it hardens. When it becomes fully erect you switch to give the other nipple the same treatment. Now that both nipples are fully erect you take the clamps you had been hiding in your other hand and attach them to his nipples as he groans loudly. You wait a moment allowing him to adjust, "How am I doing?" You ask. "Go..oo..od real...lly goo..od" He pants out. His reassurances fuels your confidence as you click the remote in your hand and the clamps hums to life vibrating against Spencer. His back arches as he moans loudly. Now that he was preoccupied you go back to the bed picking up a wand. This time when you turn to face him he is red and breathing heavily hands gripping the towel so hard that he has pulled it open exposing himself to you. Cock sitting hard against his stomach leaking precum. Standing over him you press the remote and kick the vibrations up a notch. When he opens his mouth to moan you put your mouth over his kissing into his moan. You pull back sitting the wand on his upper thigh clicking it to life. "Princess" he moans out. "Sir?" "Please do something" He groans. You move the head of the wand down his thigh to his and slowly back up his inner thigh stopping just short of his balls. It was time like these that you wish you shared his eidetic memory so you can remember him just like this at your mercy. You move the wand to the tip of his cock applying light pressure. From his breathing and moaning you can tell he won't last much longer but you aren't ready for this to be over just yet so you turn the nipple clamps off and remove the wand from him taking a step back sitting on the bed facing him. "Princess" he growls out between grit teeth. You smirk at his frustration. It's a good thing he can't see you. "I know I just need a minute. I'll be right there." You say not moving just watching as he sits back huffing. When he breathing evens out you click the clamps back on. His mouth is open wide as he pants you turn the wand back on pressing it against the underside of his cock. Rubbing it down until you reach his balls applying more pressure and he bucks his hips. You take your opposite hand and pump his length watching as he comes undone. He thrust himself into your hands coming with a loud groan as he releases into your hand. You shut off both the clamps and the wand before running to the bathroom to rinse your hand. You come back gently removing the clamps from his chest setting them aside. You use his towel to wipe him clean before giving him another kiss on the lips. "How was that?" You ask. "Amazing" he responds pulling you into another kiss.


	9. Day 9. Formal Wear

You are standing at the bar surveilling the area drink in hand when you hear a voice behind, “That dress looks amazing on you but I think it would look better on my bedroom floor.” You turn to see Spencer with a knowing smirk on his face. “ Sorry, sir I am married.” You say to him wiggling your ring in front of his face. You two were working a case and potentially waiting for the unsub to show himself, you also were not supposed to know each other. “Well he sure is one lucky man.” He says before walking away. You take your drink walking in the opposite direction making light conversation with the other people attending this event. An hour later you both had gotten a phone call that the unsub had been caught by the other team members and that you could head back to the hotel. “Ready to go.” Spencer says placing his hand on your lower back. When you get into the hotel room Spencer is already pulling at the back of your dress trying to unlace the corset backing. “Shit why is this so hard to get off?” He growls now standing behind you examining the bodice. He looks at it for a few seconds more, “Fucks this just get on the bed.” He says and you laugh as you walk over and flop backwards on the bed. He gathers the fabric, flipping it up, completely covering your upper half. You push the fabric down trying to sit up, “Um I could have gotten the dress off this wasn’t necessary.” “Would have taken too long. This is faster. I have been watching you for hours just waiting to get you to myself.” He says as hell pulls down your lace panties ripping them in the process. “Damn it, I liked those. You know if you’re going to keep ripping my panties I might as well not wear any.” He kisses your inner thigh, “I don’t see the problem.” He says before spreading your lips his fingers stroke as he takes your clit between his lips sucking gently. He slips two fingers into you curling them in and out and you gasp throwing yourself back onto the bed. Spencer pulls his fingers out laying flat on the bed he wraps his arms around your legs holding you in place and licks and sucks down your folds reaching your entrance slipping his tongue in. He brings his thumbs to your clit stroking gently bring you to your orgasm. You moan as your legs attempt to clamp down around his head but his arms hold you in place as the pleasure washes over you. As your pleasure subsides you open your eyes to see Spencer hovering above you face still wet with your juices. “I didn’t think this through.” He says above you. “The not undressing part?” You ask. “ Yes I am also wearing too many layers.” You look at him and remember he is wearing a three piece suit. “Take off your pants and lay back on the bed.” You say moving from the center of the bed. When he is undressed from the bottom down you climb on top of him straddling his hips as you move the fabric of the dress around to keep it from getting in the way. You lifted yourself on your knees positioning yourself above his cocks feeling his lining up with your opening. You sink down on his cock as you both moan in unison until your and sitting with him fully inside of you. You stay there for a moment adjusting to the feeling of him throb against your tensing inner walls. You raised yourself all the way up the tip before sinking back down shuddering out moans. It isn’t long before you quicken the pace, Spencer’s hands coming to your hips firmly grasping and holding you steady as he thrusts to meet your thrusts. You can feel your insides squirm your second orgasm approaching closely. Your arch, your back throwing your head back crying out loudly as your second orgams hits you. Spencer follows close after with sharp and hard thrust into your overstimulated pussy, the warmth of his cum filling inside of you. Both of you were still you laid your head on his chest, his cock still throbbing within in you. 


	10. Day 10. Balcony/ Exhibitionism

You didn’t know whether to consider it late at night or early morning by now, you stood out on the balcony wearing a cami and short pajama set. The light breeze chilled your body goosebumps covering your skin as you leaned against the railing looking out into the distance. You feel Spencer wrap his arms around your waist he leans his weight into you resting his head on your shoulder. “It's cold out here.” Spencer mumbles into your ear. “Not cold, just a slight chill.” You respond, you tilt your head back enjoying the feeling of him against you. “You’re going to get sick.” “Well I guess it’s a good thing I married a doctor.” “I’m not that kind of doctor.” “But you will still take care of me. Right?” You ask, turning in his grasp to face him. “Yes of course I will.” He says placing a kiss on your nose. “Why are you out here?” “Smells like rain.” I say looking up to the sky taking a deep breath. “It’s not raining.” “Not yet but by sunrise I say it will be.” “You can’t predict the weather with your nose.” “No you can’t predict the weather with your nose I can.” You say before reaching up for a chaste kiss. He deepens the kiss placing his hands on your back pulling your body closer to him. “Are you trying to warm me up?” You mumble into his lips. “Removing clothes and sharing body heat can help keep people warm and prevent hypothermia.” He says running a cold hand under your top up your back and you shiver at the feeling. “The neighbors could see if they came outside.” You say. “Well you should keep quiet so they have no reason to come out here.” He says the other hand comes down to rub between your legs. “You want me to bend you over the railing and fuck you?” He whispers into you ear before kissing your necks. “Yes.” you moan out. He pulls your top off, nipples growing hard when the cold air reaches them and he kisses down your chest leaving goosebumps in his wake. “You should be undressed too, you know, for the body heat.” You tell him and he pulls off his own shirt bringing his chest flush against yours. He pulls down your shorts along with your panties, “Bend over.” He commands and you do, hissing at the the feeling of the cold metal against your skin as he rubs two fingers between your folds. His thumbs rubs tight circles on your clit as he inserts the two fingers stroking your insides. After a few minutes you feel him pull away and you whine at the loss. “Don’t complain I have something better for you.” He takes off his pajama pants and boxers before stroking himself to full length and lining up with your entrance. Spencer tangles a hand into your hair pulling your hair to the side as he sucks on your neck pushing into you. His thrusts are fast and rough making you cry out. “You’re being loud.” He says into your ear, “You want people to see don’t you. Anyone can look up here and see you taking my cock, do you want the neighbors to know.” He growls pace not letting up. His arms reach around to rub your clit. Your back arches and your cry out as you climax. Spencer keeps up his brutal pace thrusting into you as you still feel the aftershocks of your orgasm. A few more strokes and he releases inside of you coming with a loud groan. Over the low sound of the whistling wind you can hear both of your panting as you use the railing to hold yourself up. You feel a drop of cold water hit your back and you flinch at the feeling, you look up as the rain begins to pour down cascading over the building before reaching the two of you. Spencer's pulls out stepping back taking you with him under the cover of the doorway. “Told you I could smell rain.” You say to him and he shuts you up with a kiss. 


	11. Day 11. Stripping

It is game night and as usual you are losing. It’s not that you are terrible at games, it's just you always lose when you play with Spencer. The team had just left for the evening, “Do you want to play some strip poker?” He asks. “With you? Not a chance.” “Why not, are you mad because you always lose?” “You always cheat.” “I do not cheat.” “Card counting is cheating. That is why casinos don’t allow it or you.” You laugh out. “Oh I have an idea.” You say running over to the closet rummaging through it. You find the game you are looking for walking back over to Spencer presenting the game to him, “Operation?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at you. “Not just operation, strip operation my good doctor.” “And what would the rules of this be?” “The rules are simple if the buzzer goes off you must take off a piece of clothing.” You placed the game on the coffee table and set it up. You are the first to strip when you get a buzz trying to remove the funny bone. Several rounds later and you are left in just your underwear and Spencer still has on his shirt and boxers. But ever since you took off your bra Spencer’s focus has been on your chest and now he is catching up. You don’t get to finish the game because after Spencer takes off his shirt he climbs across the table to kiss you. You pulled him closer, kissing him deeper, his hands slowly roam your naked body. You moan softly into his mouth and he presses his body harder into yours thumbs coming up to rub your nipples. You lift your hips rubbing against his crotch and he groans into your ear. He kisses down your neck, “Mmm, I love you so much.” He says making his way down to your breast, his tongue brushing softly against your nipple, his other hand makes its way up, massaging your other breast. Slowly he kisses his way down your body and he smirks at you when he reaches the top of your panties. He takes your panties between his teeth pulling them down your legs. He kisses his way back up your legs spreading your legs further apart and licking up your slit. He moves his tongue slowly up your slit, you lock your legs around his head as he takes your clit into his mouth sucking gently. “Spe...encer.” you moan out feeling your orgasm close approaching. He pushes his face further into you, licking and sucking vigorously your toes curl and shivers run up your spine as your orgasm washes over you. Your legs release from the sides of his heads but he continues to lick at your overstimulated clit. Inserting two fingers deep into you, “Ple..ase.” You whine out. “Please what?” He asks, not slowing his movements. “I … ju..ust ww..aant to fee..el you in..sss...ide of me.” You plead. “Are you ready for it?” and you nod in response. He rises quickly removing his underwear and settling back between your legs. He rubs his cock between your folds teasing you, you whine and lift your hips. “Okay okay i’ll stop teasing.” He chuckles. He slowly sank into you and you moan at the feeling. He groans, sheathing himself completely within you. He kisses the crook of your neck and he barely pulls out before pushing back in slowly. Every time he pushes back in you let out a small whimpers and moans. He leans down taking you nipple between his teeth tugging gently and you arch your back moaning louder as you clench around him making him groan around you nub. His thrust become faster; you could hear the sound of skin slapping and heavy breathing. You could feel that he was about to come and slide a hand in between you two rubbing circles on your clit. His thrusts become erratic, your head falls back into the cushions your second orgasm close approaching. Your walls contract around his hard cock as you cry out, he groans loudly gripping your hips and thrusting deep into you before releasing inside of you. He pulls out and you turn onto your side and he slides behind you on the couch wrapping his arms around your middle. 


	12. Day 12. Against a wall

You are walking to Garcia’s office with a gift you had picked up on your last case. There is no else in the hallway but that isn’t out of the ordinary or even concerning until a hand reaches out from a closet grabbing ahold of you and pulling you inside. You react on instinct swinging and hitting the offender, “Shit, why did you hit me!” You hear from a familiar voice. “What the hell Spence!? Of course I hit you, you pulled me into a dark closet out of nowhere!” You yell at him. You take a deep breath, “Where is the light?” You ask. “Doesn’t work.” He replies, you reach out to touch him trying to figure out where you hit him, “Are you okay?” “Yes. I won’t be pulling you into any more dark rooms though.” He laughs out. You rub your hand up his chest to his shoulders wrapping your arms around his neck, “So why did you drag me in here?” “Well I wanted some alone time with you. At least until I felt your fist connect. I feel sorry for every unsub that has come into contact with your fist.” He laughs head dipping down to kiss your forehead. “And you just couldn’t wait until we got home.” You tease as you stand up on your tiptoes to kiss his cheek. You feel him grope at the back of your thighs, “Well seeing you in this dress made it hard to resist.” He says hands coming up the back of your dress. “I knew I shouldn't have worn this dress.” You giggle as you feel his hands pull your panties down your legs. “We can’t keep having sex at work we’re going to get fired.” “I would be okay with that because I still have you.” He mumbles into your neck, “Step out” He says as you lift each leg. Spencer brings his hands back up your legs resting them on your hips under your dress. His face comes closer to yours in an attempt to kiss your lips but he misses kissing your nose and you giggle in response. “Little lower, love.” you feel his lips meet yours and he slowly and passionately kisses you. He sighed, deepening the kiss and nipping at your bottom lip. You roll your hips forward feeling the friction against his pants, “Spencer.” you whine out. His fingers wander back down to your folds teasing you clit as you whine and writhe under him. His fingers move separating your fold and he inserts two fingers inside of you. You bite down on his shoulder in order to keep the noise down, your co-workers knew too much about sex life already. When Spencer feels that you are sufficiently prepped he removes his finger, “Give me a second.” he says, pulling something out of his pocket. “What are you doing?” “Putting on a condom.” “What for?” “The last couple of time we have had sex at work clean up has been a bitch so… this will help that.” He says, tearing the wrapper and rolling the condom onto himself. He brings his lips back to yours while kissing you and grabs a hold of your leg, pulling it to wrap around his hip. You feel his cock rubbing against your entrance but not pushing in and you grind against him. “Hmm you seemed so bothered by this at first, now look at you practically begging for my cock.” Spencer's grunts out against your ear, “Is that what you want? Tell me.” You keep quiet stubbornly not wanting to give in to him just yet. He inserts just the head of his cock into your eager pussy and you use this moment to dig your heel into his back and pull him in closer to you. You both moan at the unexpected feeling. “You have that much pride that you don’t want to beg today huh?” Spencer teases. He picks up your other leg so that you are completely off of the ground. Spencer thrust in hard making you cry out in pleasure with each thrust. He shoves his tongue into your mouth muffling the sound of your moans, he keeps fucking into you his cock rubbing against your sensitive sweet spot. Your orgasm hits faster than expectedly and you screamed coming on Spencer’s cock. Your clenched walls pulled his orgasm out him following instantaneously after you releasing into the condom with a loud groan. He pulls out slowly letting your legs go one at a time holding you against the wall for support until you can stand upright. You both clean up as best as you can in the dark, you open the door looking either way before exciting. Spencer holds out your panties before stuffing them into his pocket, “Another reason for using the condom is that you’ll get these back when we get home.” 


	13. Day 13. Dom/ Sub/ Aftercare

Spencer wanted to try something new, you were excited when he first asked about it but now you are just asking yourself why you thought this was a good idea in the first place. Today was a day to run errands; you went out for breakfast, picked up dry cleaning, the two of you were currently grocery shopping all the while you have these damn ben wa balls rubbing against your sensitive walls. Every sensation has you on edge, feeling the AC on your skin stopped you dead in your tracks. Walking in general is agonizing, your knees feel weak and you are holding onto the shopping cart so tightly that your knuckles are turning white. “How are you doing, princess?” Spencer asks from behind you. You grit your teeth, “How does it look like I am doing Spencer.” You grit out. Your breath is heavy, it is taking all of your self control not to whine. “Watch how you talk to me.” He says walking ahead of your uncaring of your current predicament. They shifted with every step you took you had to continuously clench your wall to keep them inside of you. “Aren’t we done yet?” You ask whining unintentionally, wanting to rub your thighs together but you know it won’t help if anything it will just make it worse. “Almost sweetie, we could have been doing ages ago but you are moving at a snail's pace.” He says. Twenty excruciatingly slow minutes later your groceries are packed into your car and you are on your way home. Your breathing is heavy, the ride is tortuous with every bump and sharp turn the balls move knocking against each other you feel like you can almost hear the metal clinking. When you arrive at your building Spencer instructs you to go upstairs and wait not to touch yourself or remove the balls while he brings everything inside. You take the tormenting walk up the stairs; it takes you so long that Spencer passes you twice. You finally arrive into the apartment and collapse the couch not able to make it any further. You lay there eyes closed trying to relax your body but your muscles ache so much from the constant tension. “Come on princess.” He says, you crack one eye open seeing a blurry Spencer through water eyelashes. “Where?” You whine, voice cracking in a near cry. “Bedroom.” He says but you make no effort to move. Losing his patience Spencer picks you up and carries you to your shared bed, you whine when he moves you balls moving with every miniscule movement every step jolting them against one another. He lays you down gently on the bed and you whimper and squirm into the pillow's jaw clenched tightly teeth grinding. The room is filled with silence and you look up searching for Spencer. He stands at the end of the bed smug smile on his face watching you writhe against the blankets. “Spencer.” You whine out. “Is that what you should be calling me?” He questions sternly. You huff and just stare back. “Suppose I should go start on that new book.” Spencer says turning to leave. “Sir!” You cry out and the look you are met with is infuriating. He looks so proud of himself, you are completely at his mercy. “So, what do you want princess?” “I want them out.” “Really, I thought you enjoyed being filled.” You throw your head back into the pillows swearing under your breath. You feel the bed dip and Spencer’s hand is on your knee. “If you don’t want to answer I will leave them right where they are.” “Please, sir.” comes out in a high pitch whine as a weak hand grabs his own hand bringing it up your skirt to your wet panties. “Good girl.” He says hooking a finger in the hem of your panties pulling them down your legs and separates your thighs. He groans at the sight, he rubs a thumb over your oversensitive clit and you bite down on your lip when he slides two fingers in tugging on the cord. Your eyes roll back and your back arches off of the bed coming with a high pitched whine. The orgasm seemed to last forever. You can hear your heartbeat in your ears, your skin feel prickly every touch bothersome. You flinch at a cold feeling on your arm. Your turn your head and through blurry eyes see Spencer holding a glass of water. He sets the glass down on the nightstand and wraps an arm around your back to help you sit up. “Sorry but you need to hydrate.” He says bringing the water to your lips for you to take a drink. Some condensation drips off the glass onto your chest and you recoil in his grasp. He sets the glass back back and wipes the droplets off with the sleeve of his cardigan. He lays you back down and lays behind you holding you close to him. His massages a hand through your hair, “Are you okay? Was that too much?” He asks. Your brain is in a fog, it wasn’t a bad experience but you aren’t sure if it something you would want to do again anytime soon. You got so lost in thought and silent for too long that Spencer turns you slightly to face him. “Are you okay?” You nod and his eyebrows scrunch, not believing you, you open your mouth to talk but your throat feels tight and no words come out. He sits you back up with urgency sitting behind you, “Deep breaths okay, slowly in…. Slowly out.” He instructs. You don’t know when you fell asleep, you wake looking down to see Spencer's arms still wrapped around you. You turn your head to see his concerned eyes, “Are you okay?” You ask. You see relief wash over him as he lets out a deep breath. “I was worried about you.” “Oh, I’m sorry.” He wraps his arms tighter, “Don’t be this is my fault.” “I’m okay really Spence.” You try to assure him, he rests his head in the crook of your neck, turning his head to kiss your face all over, making you giggle. “How does a relaxing bath sound?” “Sounds perfect.”


	14. Day 14. Car Sex

You and Spencer had been on a late night drive, enjoying the crisp fall air. Spencer pulls up to a lookout point parking the car. “Come on” He says, moving to open the car door for you. He grabs your hand and you go to sit on the hood of the car. You sit side by side holding hands looking up at the stars dusting the night sky. “The sky is beautiful.” You say not looking away. You can feel Spencer’s eyes on you but you don’t turn in his direction just enjoying the peace. You feel him poke your cheek, “Yes, my love.” You say turning to face him. “The sky might be beautiful but it’s nothing compared to you.” “Trying to charm me?” You say with a large grin. He leans down to place a gentle kiss on your lips and you sigh into the kiss. You feel his hands caress his cheek fingertips gracefully moving across your skin. You move your lips against his bringing your hands to his shirts pulling him in closer to yourself. He pulls away and brushes the hair out of your face. Spencer’s lips are on yours again he brings his hand moving slowly up your thigh kneading into the muscle, you let out a soft moan and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth and shivers run down your spine. His hands grip tightly at your hips as he pulls you into his body. “Let’s go get into the car.” He says, sliding off the hood of the car he brings his hands to grip your hips helping you off the car. Spencer opens the door for you and slides into the backseat with Spencer close behind. The kissing in the backseat is more heated and your clothes are slowly being shredded and tossed to the side. You straddle Spencer’s lap, your knees on either side of his thighs. He kisses from your collar down to your chest. He reaches behind you to undo your bra pulling it off your shoulders and tossing it to the side. With your chest exposed to him he brings one hand to massage your breast kneading it under his grasp. His lips come down on the other breast kissing down to your nipple before taking the nub into his mouth sucking gently. Small moans escape your lips and you grind down against the bulge in his pants. He groans on your nipple sending vibrations through your body. You place your hands on either side of his face pulling him away from you, he looks up at you with a confused look. “I want to feel you inside of me.” You tell him to grind down against him. You sit back and undo the buttons on his pants. He lifts his hips slightly to allow you to slide his pants down. He pulls you back into him, sliding your panties to the side and lining himself up with your entrance. He holds your hips slowly lowering you down onto him, you sit flush against him adjusting for a moment. Slowly you move up and down holding onto his shoulders his lips come back to your chest alternating between your nipples. Spencer’s grip is tighter as he begins to thrust up into you. One arms snakes around your waist to hold you steady thrusting faster and deeper. “Spen...cer rrii..gght th...ere. Don...onn’t ss…..top.” You cry out. A few more thrust and you feel him releasing deep inside of you and it pushes you over the edge your walls clench down on him and your head falls back as you call out his name. You lay your forehead against Spencer’s resting, just hearing the heavy panting coming from you. “I love you.” You whisper into his ear. “I love you too.” He says into your ear kissing your cheek. You aren’t ready to pull a part right now and then you hear a knock on the window, a light shining through the condensation covered glass. You look at each other and laugh, this was going to take some explaining. 


	15. Day 15 Shower Sex

You and Spencer have just gotten home from a long case. You were tired and just ready to head to bed but you both needed to shower. You and Spencer showered separately most of the time he did not enjoy as he called it the scalding hot water that you liked to shower in and Spencer would shower first so that all of the hot water isn’t gone by the time he gets in. So here you are waiting on the bed as Spencer showers trying to keep yourself awake. It had been nearly two weeks since you two were last intimate which isn’t concerning cases have been keeping you busy but you two haven’t gone that long without it before. You decide there would be no harm in a little shower time fun. Stripping your clothes off you quietly walk into the bathroom stepping in behind Spencer. He is lathering his body in slowly a true testament to how tired he is. You reach around to the front of his body taking his cock into your hand, “Hello handsome.” He jolts at the feeling and the words not having realized you were in there, “What are you doing?” He asks, but makes no move to stop you or pull away. “It’s been a while just having some fun while you get clean you know two birds one stone.” You say stroking his cock as it hardens under your touch. “ You know that phrase originated in Greek Mythology when Daedalus killed two birds with one stone in order to get the feathers and make wings….” Spencer begins rambling out, stopping only when your hand grips him tighter and pumps his cock faster. “ If it wasn’t so dangerous shower sex would be a nice option and clean up would be a hell of a lot easier.” You say, kissing down his back, you can hear Spencer’s heavy panting over the pour of the shower. “ More than thirty percent of all household injuries occur in the bathroom and of those bathroom injuries eighty percent are caused by slips and falls in the shower or tub resulting in cuts, scrapes, and bruises…” He rambles again. “Have I ever told you how sexy it is when you go off on endless tangents.” You say and you can feel his cock twitch and throb in your hand, his head is hanging low under the flow of water and you can feel him nearing his climax. A few more strokes into your first and he groans and releases into your hand. You hold his back against your chest as he comes down reaching out to rinse your hands in the water. When he turns to face you cold water drips from the ends of his hair as he brings his face closer to yours. “Your turn now kitten.” Is all he says before switching your positions so that you are now under the water, you yelp jumping closer to him and out of the cold water he refers to as warm. He laughs at your reaction, “Sorry I forgot you need boiling water to shower.” And you shoot him a glare before turning to change the shower temperature, while you’re adjusting the temperature you feel Spencer’s hand on your butt. You turn looking over your shoulder at him, “What, I couldn’t help myself.” He says, with an innocent look on his face. When you feel the water reach your ideal temperature you step under the spray of the shower, Spencer reaches out for you and pulls back when he feels the water, “How do you have skin showering in that everyday.” You step back out coming closer to him, steam coming off your body, “Seriously look at you steam coming off of you.” You stand on your tiptoes and place a kiss on his lips. He kisses back his hands caressing down your body resting between your legs teasingly. His fingers spread your lips stroking up and down your slit to your opening. He curls his fingers and pumps them in and out as you moan into the kiss nails digging into his arms. His thumb circles your clit and you feel your orgasm close approaching, Spencer speeds up his thrusts pushing his tongue into your mouth to kiss you deeply. You clench around his fingers coming with a low whine. You hold onto him for a moment before you regain your balance. He leans down to kiss your forehead, “Thank you, that was a good idea.” 


	16. Day 16. Ice Play/ Licking

It all started innocent enough Spencer icing you aching bruises. An unsub has gotten the better of you in a fight and now you are dealing with the consequences. Spencer has been icing your shoulder and before you knew it he had a large glass of ice in front of him taking a single piece bringing it up to your lips rubbing it over them. He has a mischievous look on his face as the ice begins to melt and he lifts it from your lips and moves it to drip over your exposed skin. “Thought you were helping me recover from my fight with the unsub.” You say, “Trust me, this will help.” He says bringing the ice down over your shoulder rubbing it on the injury until it dissolves. You close your eyes focusing on the feeling. You can already tell where this is headed so you may as well enjoy it. Spencer reaches around your back to undo your bra pulling it off your arms and throwing it to the side. You hear him pick up another piece but decide to keep your eyes closed, waiting and anticipating his next move. It seems like hours are passing by before you feel it make contact with your neck. You flinch at the feeling before relaxing again, he runs the ice down your neck to your collarbone. Goosebumps follow the path he is creating, he slowly brings the ice down over your breast and your breath hitches. He kissed you deeply as he pressed the cube into your nipple and you moan into the kiss. Spencer pulls back rubbing circles around your nipples as the ice disappears leaving your breast wet. His kisses move to your neck and the next piece of ice is on your lower belly rubbing up your torso to your other breast giving it the same treatment as the last. Your body is heating up and the ice dissolves faster against your skin. “Lift your hips.” Spencer says tapping your leg, you do as he says and he pulls down your shorts along with your panties leaving you completely bare. You feel Spencer climb between your legs and feel the cold prick at your inner thigh just above your knee. He brings the ice up your thigh and stops just before reaching your center before switching legs and doing the same thing. “Spencer enough teasing.” You moan out. You hear him hum but he doesn’t move any faster or closer to where you want him to be. You finally open your eyes to look up at him just in time to see an ice cube between his lips coming towards your face. He presses the ice cube between his lips and yours. The heat from your combined panting melts the cube quickly and when it is small enough Spencer drops the remainder of the piece into your mouth, “Suck of that.” He says before taking another piece between his lips and dragging it down your neck following the same path as before, when he reaches your breast he drags the ice over your nipple. He takes the ice into his mouth along with your nipple swirling the cube around the nub. You arch your back moaning at the feeling and you can feel Spencer smirk in response. When that dissolves he kisses his cold lips down between your legs spreading your folds with his cold tongue sending shivers down your spine. His long arm reaches over to grab another piece of ice resting it on your clit. You moan, digging your hands into his hair and tugging, you can feel the cold ice melting on your clit and the cold water slowly sliding down your pussy. He grabs a second ice cube bringing it to your entrance, rubbing it up and down your slit until it melts and picking up another and doing the same things again. With the next piece he brings it to your entrance slowly pushing it into you along with two fingers massaging your walls pushing the ice in deeper until it melts. He can feel your walls clenching down around his fingers, orgasm close approaching and speeds up his thrust to bring you to the edge before pulling his hand back his presence completely leaving your body. You whine in response looking down to see where he went. You see him stripping before coming to hover over you. He rubs his cock between your folds teasing you he places another ice cube between his lips coming back down to your lips as he pushes in. You moan at the feeling and Spencer drops the cube into your mouth kissing you deeply ice swirling between your tongues. You lift your legs to hook your ankles behind his back bucking your hips to match his thrust feeling the stifled orgasm fast approaching once again. “Spencer.” Comes out a breathy moan, he knows what you’re trying to tell him he can feel it. “I know love, I’m close too.” He responds, his thrusts are erratic and sloppy and your back arches you dig your nails into his shoulder and you come hard, walls clenching hard around his cock. Spencer follows soon after bruising grip on your hips as he comes filling your pussy. Spencer rolls off of you laying his head on your chest trying to avoid your injured shoulder. You look over to see another ice cup left and strain to reach it. You bring the ice rubbing it over the marks you left on Spencer, “ That feels goods.” he hums. 


	17. Day 17. Swallowing/ Deepthroat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this is so short.

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Spencer whispers in your ear walking up behind you in an empty hallway. “Well we could if you stop following me.” You retort. “The team is still out in the field for a little longer if we are quick about it we can have some alone time before they return.” He whispers, lips cusping over your ear. He kisses on the lobe taking it between his lips and kissing down your neck. “We have work to do, an unsub is roaming around on the loose.” “Well we can discuss the case while we have a little fun.” He says his hands come up to caress your sides. “Look this room is empty.” He says tugging you over to the archive room. You feint irritation but follow him anyway, when you’re in the room his lips are back on you again. Light kisses on your neck, “ How about I take care of you and you think about the case.” You say before sinking to your knees, undoing his belt and pulling his pants and boxers down his legs. “Sounds good to me.” Spencer's says looking down at you. You take his quickly hardening cock into your hand stroking him to full hardness. “You should start discussing the case.” You say kissing down his length. “You can’t be serious.” He groans, “You shouldn’t have suggested it.” Your lick over the head. “I regret that.” He huffs. “I can stop.” You say pulling back to look up at him. “You wouldn’t dare.” “Try me.” “I thought you loved me.” “I do but we are supposed to be working.” “Five minutes and then we go back and I won’t bring it up again.” He says raising his hands in defense. You respond by wrapping your lips around the head keeping eye contact with him, you move down further moaning around him sending chills through him. You feel his hand grip your head, hands tangling into your hair and he thrust into your mouth. Fortunately you had been practicing subduing your gag reflex for some time and his thrust didn’t immediately trigger your gag reflex. You place your hands on his thighs in an effort to stay in control. You pull back leaving only the head in your mouth before taking most of him back into your mouth and you push forward. You let out a moan and his hips jerk forward his cock hitting the back of your throat. Tear prick at your ears and all your focus moves to not gagging. “Sorry, just um… relax your throat and take a deep breath.” He pants. You breathe through your nose trying your best to relax and he makes shallow thrusts into your mouth. You swallow around his cock and he groans his orgasm nearing. “Good girl.” He groans. You swirl your tongue around him, bobbing your head on his cock faster. His grips in your hair are tighter and with a final grunt he releases in your mouth, you swallow all of it before pulling off his discomfort evident on your face. “ I don’t care what anyone says. That taste is bleh.” You say sticking out your tongue before chuckling and Spencer laughs with you. “I’m sorry but that was amazing.” He says while helping you up. You lean up to kiss him and he scrunches his nose in response. 


	18. Day 18. Fingering/ Cunnilingus

You and Spencer are on opposites ends of the couch legs entwined reading books, it was a nice and quiet day. Spencer of course had read through all of his books already and was now simply watching you read, “You know if you took your time you wouldn’t be out of books right now.” You say peeking over your book. He shrugs, “I have something else in mind.” “I’m still reading.” “You don’t have to stop, you can just stay where you are.” He says while moving to climb over your body. He kisses you on the lips before kissing down your clothed body. He stops, hovering over your abdomen. “Going to need to get these off, lift your hips.” He says and pulls down your sweat pants along with your panties tossing them to the side. He waste no time spreading your legs and laying on his stomach between them. He kisses on your inner thigh hands coming to massage your flesh. His mouth immediately goes to your clit taking the nub between his lips and you let out a low moan. You can feel his smirk against your skin and he sucks and rolls his tongue around your clit. His tongue glides down your slit to your entrance, licking at your opening, you couldn’t focus on the book in hand any longer tossing it to the side. He delves his tongue into your hole and you push back into the pillows whining and whimpering at the feeling. His tongue swirls around and in and out of you, your walls sensitively increasing with every stroke. He moves back face coated in your juices grinning widely, “What happened with your book?” He asks, placing a kiss on your inner thigh. You glare down at him, “ If you read faster you could have finished it before you  _ finish.”  _ He says inserting two fingers moving them in and out of you softly. He watched your face intently as he scissor his fingers inside of you enjoying the way you squirmed. He curls his fingers deep inside out you searching for a particular spot, soon he hits it with his index finger applying pressure as you lay slack jawed moaning loudly and your legs starting to shake. His hand draws back thrusting back in dragging over the same spot. You could feel yourself become wetter as he continued, his lips coming back down to your clit licking the sensitive nub feeling your walls tightly clench around his fingers. Spencer is relentless with his movements speeding up his movement bringing you closer the edge. Your body tenses; eyes rolling back, back arching off of the couch, toes curling, and you cry out his name. Spencer movements don’t let up as your orgasm is washing over you. Even when you are coming down he keeps up until you push him away. He finally moves back with a chuckle. He wipes his face before moving over you to lay his head on your chest. You bring a hand up to card through his curls, “That was ….” “Amazing, astounding, marvelous, sensational, incredible, flabbergasting, wondrous, best head you have ever had.” He interjects. “Yes all of that.” You laugh out. “For now.” He says. 


	19. Day 19. Overstimulation/ Begging

It’s date night and you and Spencer are finishing the night with a walk through the park. You two are holding hands and you are swinging your hands back and forth and twirling around as he laughs at your antics. “I’m the luckiest person in the world.” He says, pulling you into him and kissing your forehead. “I love you to the moon and back.” You say looking up at him. He wraps his arms around you, “Ready to head home love?” “Is there dessert at home?” “No but I can lick you all over.” He says kissing your lips. “I was thinking more like cake.” Spencer brings his thumb up to your mouth pressing gently on your bottom lip. “After perhaps. Let’s head home.’ 

Spencer has you pressed against the front door kissing you deeply, his hands roam your body. “Neigh..bors will see.” You mumble into the kiss. He fumbles through his pockets looking for the keys while continuing to kiss you. Finally fishing the keys from his pocket he unlocks the door stepping inside with a hand behind your back keeping you close to him. Door now shut and locked behind him he grabs the back of your thighs picking you up and carrying you to the bedroom. He sits you on the bed and starts stripping your clothes off your body before removing his own and climbing over you. “You are so beautiful. “He murmurs, kissing on your neck. He would suck dark bruises followed by gentle kisses all down your neck. You sigh as his kisses move further down from your collarbone to your breast. His licks your nipple one hand holding you steady the other strokes your slit and you grind on his hand. “So impatient.” He says taking your nipple into his mouth sucking hard. You moan as he inserts his fingers into your pussy. His fingers thrust quickly thumb rubbing over your clit. Your orgasm comes fast and unexpectedly, your body trembles walls spasming around his fingers. “Good girl.” He says pulling his fingers from you kissing down your body. His tongue licks at your clit and you try to push his face away still coming down from your last orgasm. Spences entwines his hands with your holding them at your sides still mouthing at your clit. “Spen...cer to..oo muuch.” You whine but your pleas fall on deaf ears. He drags his tongue down to your slit to your entrance and back up to clit. Sucking and licking the nub flicking it with the tip of his tongue. He lets go of your hands, hooks his arms around the back of your thighs holding you in place, mouth continuing his assault of your pussy. His tongue slides inside and you cry out desperately, his tongue works feverishly fingers reaching over toying with your clit. Your eyes roll back and you writhe into the mattress riding out your second orgasm. You lay back panting when you feel Spencer spread your legs wider rubbing his cock across your slit coating himself in your juices and thrusting fully into you. You both let out a loud moan, he could still feel the aftershocks of your orgasm pulsing against his cock. “One more.. You can handle one more right.” He whispers into your ear, brushing your hair back and kissing your cheek gently. You nod in response, “Good girl.” He says placing a few more kisses on your cheek and starts to thrust into your sensitive pussy. You let out a shaky moan, hands coming up to his shoulders, nails digging into the lean muscle as his thrust got rougher, faster and harder. His hands grip hard at your thighs his own nails digging in, you were close again, “Speenncer…!” Is all you can get out before orgasm hits your back arches and you convulse around him. You can hear him growling in your ear thrusting into you with abandon your orgasm pushing him over the edge. Feeling his throbbing cock release into you triggers another orgasm, walls clamping down hard around him. He collapses on top of you, your eyes close struggling to recover from the mind-blowing orgasm you just had and falling asleep. 


	20. Day 20. Teasing/ Spanking

Spencer is glaring holes in the back of your head from across the room. You can’t help but smirk to yourself as you bend over the desk to continue with your current conversation. The reason his eyes are glued to you is because you are wearing a skin tight pencil skirt that leaves nothing to the imagination and underneath you are only wearing stockings. You had spent a majority of your day finding any excuse to bend over in front of Spencer or rub up against him. It started early this morning before you even walked out of the house his hands roamed over your body. When you first got into work he made his way to the kitchenette to grab coffee you followed close behind turning and pressing your backside to him bending over to pick something up and you knew right then you had him hooked. You brushed passed him in the hallways, you sat in his lap when you asked him questions, and for probably the fiftieth time today you were bending over giving him a nice view of your backside. You jolt feeling a hand on your butt you turn looking over your shoulder, you stand up straight and Spencer keeps his hand in place he leans down, “You have been a terrible tease today.” He whispers, placing a kiss on your cheek and walks back to his desk. 

The ride home in uneventful Spencer talks about an article he read and a new exhibit at a museum he wants to see. It was pleasant but considering your antics all day you didn’t expect everything to be so normal. All the way to the door he carries your bags it isn’t until you are inside that his demeanor changes. He sets his and your bags down on his desk making his way over to the couch sitting quietly. You move to sit next to him, “Are you upset?” You say rubbing a hand over his arm. “I am thinking of a proper punishment.” “Punishment?” You question. “Yes you were a very bad girl today princess.” He says casually, tone and face unchanging deep in thought. “Come here lay over my lap.” “What?” But he is already pulling you to lay flat on your stomach over his lap. “So did you have fun tormenting me in front of all of our co-workers today?” He asks, through grit teeth. “Ummm…” “I asked you a question.” He grits out as his hand firmly makes contact with your bottom. You yelp looking over your shoulder to glare at him but his arms hold you firmly in place, his other hand rubbing where he just made contact. “That wasn’t an answer. So did you have fun?” “I… I was..n’t… ” Another smack. “You knew exactly what you were doing when putting on that skirt this morning.” He unzips the skirts hand moving under it groping at the exposed skin. “What would they say if they knew you didn’t have any panties today? Or did they? Did you tell the girls your plan?” His hand coming down punctuating each question. You squirm under his grasp. “No princess, this is your punishment.” You can feel wetness gathering between your thighs and you rub them together. He pulls your skirt down massaging the exposed flesh, his hand comes down smacking your bare flesh. You whine in pain and pleasure, “I’m sorry…” You plead. His hands wedge between your thighs taking in the wetness building there. “Are you enjoying your punishment? You’re not supposed to.” He says fingers prying through your slick folds. He moves your body so that you are now sitting on your sore bottom, “Bedroom now.” He says, standing up and walking towards the room.

When you get in the room Spencer is standing off to the side stripping out of his clothes. “Get undressed, leave the stockings on and get on the bed on your hands and knees.” You undo the buttons on your blouse setting it to the side and remove your bra sitting it with your blouse before climbing onto the bed and waiting. Spencer climbs behind you placing kisses on your spine. You shiver under his touch, “He places his hardened cock at your entrance pushing in immediately with a grunt. You cry out when you feel the sting of you stretching around him. ”Bad girls don’t get warnings.” He says as he starts to thrust his hips slapping against your sensitive bottom. His pace is hard and relentless. He moves your knees spreading your legs further apart hitting deeper inside of you. You can feel Spencer nearing his peak thrust becoming erratic and he fucks into you close you eyes focusing on your own building orgasm, His hand reaches around to rub your clit roughly. “Come on come with me.” He growls fucking you hard and rough. You moan loudly clenching around him as he released inside of you with a grunt. You collapse on your front and Spencer pulls out flopping onto his side of the bed, “Are you okay?” He asks, rubbing a hand on your tender bottom. “I wasn’t too rough was I?” “You’re perfectly fine love.” “I’ll rub some soothing cream on you later.” He says, moving closer to kiss you wrapping his arms sound your body. 


	21. Day 21. Role Play

You sent Spencer out to a museum for a few hours so you could give your apartment a nice deep clean. You were currently dusting Spencer’s various books shelves, removing all of the books that rest there and wiping down the shelves before replacing them. You are on the third shelf when you get a wonderful idea. Checking the clock you see that Spencer will be arriving home soon, you leave the rest of the books where they are and go through the closet looking for the perfect outfit. 

Spencer arrives home calling out for you when he walks through the door. He looks curiously over to the pile of books that are laying about. “Hello, can I help you find something?” You call from the doorway; hair up in a messy bun blouse slightly undone wearing his favorite pencil skirt and heels. Spencer stands there in awe not sure what to do. “Ok if you decide you need something let me know.” You say walking over to the shelf slowly putting the books back in place. Spencer is so struck his eyes are glue to you watching your every movement. He sets his bag down, “I uh I am looking for a book. Could you help me with that?” He asks, walking closer to you. “Yes sir, what book do you need?” You turn on your heel to face him, his pupils are dilated and he is breathing heavily. “War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy.” “Ah yes we have that right here.” You say turning and bending over to grab the book from a low shelf. You can hear his breath hitch from behind you. When you turn back around he is biting his lip you step closer closing the gap between your bodies and your thigh rubs against the bulge forming in his pants. “Can I help you find anything else sir?” You say rubbing a hand on his chest taking his tie and twirling it around. You undo a button on your blouse finger running down your sternum showing the satin bra you are wearing underneath. His gaze follows your hand resting on your breast, his hand snakes around your back pulling your flush against him. “What if what I am interested in isn’t a book?” “We also have a selection of audiobooks, movies and cd’s” “I guess it would be more of a demonstration I am looking for.” “So long as it can be done quietly, I can be of some help.” His lips brush against yours gently and he pushes you into the desk caressing your sides. All of his movements are soft and gentle, he kisses down your neck and chest and you whine lowly in the back of your throat trying to not let any sound out. You pull his tie off unbuttoning his shirt running your hands over his chest. His hands rub down your hips and he tries to pull your tight skirt up your hips but it resists. “Have to take it off.” You moan looking down at him. He nods in agreement and helps you off the desk so that you can undo your skirt and shimmy out of it. Spencer takes off his shirt and undoes his pants letting them fall to his ankles stepping out of them. “Keep the heels on.” He says turning around to face you. You sit back on the desk in your bra and heel legs crossed waiting for Spencer. He leans over you kissing your lips again, hands moving behind you to undo your bra tossing it to the side. His hands come back to massage your breast tweaking your nipples and you whimper in response. You uncross your legs spreading your thighs, his hands that had been on your breast move down between your legs rubbing between your folds taking in the slickness that has gathered there. Your hands rest on his shoulders as he rubs circles on your clit. You bite down on your lip to keep quiet. “Lay back.” He says and you lay flat on your back against the desk. He grabs your hips pulling your bottom to the edge of the desk. He rubs his cock up and down your slick folds before lining up with your entrance. He pushes in with a grunt. “You feel so good around me.” He moans pushing all the way in. His hands grip at your hips and he thrust slow and hard. He keeps his slow pace, blunt nails digging into your flesh as he maintains control. “Please.. Speed up.” You moan and he obliges, his shifts to bring his mouth down to your breast licking and sucking at the sensitive nub and wraps an arm around your hips when his thrust becomes faster. You moan loudly and he detaches from your nipple looking up at you from between your breast, “Shhh.. this is a library.” He whispers before continuing. You laugh quietly having forgotten about the scene you created. You wrap your legs around his back, your hips thrusting to meet his own. He moans around your nipple and it sends a shiver down to your core. You can feel yourself nearing your peak, your walls clenching around his cock. Spencer isn’t going to last much longer either thrust becoming erratic and sloppy. You come with a loud moan as it washed over you leaving you panting. A few moments later Spencer follows coming inside of you. He holds himself up looking down at your panting form with a smile. “Thank you.” “For what?” “For me coming home to this, it was nice.” You give a little nod before laying back on the desk. 


	22. Day 22. Role Reversal/ Wax Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again my knowledge of Dom/Sub relationships is limited do not take this to be accurate. Also be safe and do proper research for wax play and massage oils are not safe for vaginal sex with or without a condom.

“How are you feeling, sweet pea?” You ask Spencer rubbing his shoulders, you had him bound in soft rope, hands behind his back hooking into the chair he was currently sitting naked in. “This isn’t what I had in mind when we bought these, princess.” You bend down ghosting your lips over his, “I am not princess tonight, you will refer to me as mistress.” You punctuate with a kiss. “Tonight is my night and you are at my mercy so if you want to come tonight you will behave.” You say with a smirk. “Sorry mistress I will listen from now on.” “You can relax, you are going to enjoy this.” “I’ll hold you to it.” “You’re in no position to be holding anything.” You laugh walking over to the table to grab the candle burning there, wax pooling around the wick. You move to stand behind Spencer tipping the candle dripping candle wax on his shoulder. He hisses at the feeling flinching in his bonds, the wax drips slightly before cooling against his skin. “You okay?” “Yes, just surprised me is all.” You continue slowly dripping wax down down his chest and onto his thighs. When you see it becoming too much for him you blow the candle out setting it to the side. “You are being such a good boy for me sweet pea.” You say kissing his neck. You slowly pull the hardened wax off his body kissing the red marks that were left over. You had another candle burning and waiting to be used but you want to give him a small break in between. You take his hardened cock into your hand giving it a few pumps and he let out a low throaty moan. “Does this feel good?” You ask sucking a dark bruise on his throat. “Yes Mistress.” You smirk against his skin giving it one final kiss before moving away. He whines at the loss of contact, “Don’t worry I won’t be away for long?” You pick up the jar of massage oil blowing out the flame and pouring a generous amount over his body before setting it aside. You rub the oil into his skin, your hands pushed into his lean muscles, gently kneading the flesh with your thumbs. He lets out small groans and moans when your hands reach his shoulders. “You hold a lot of stress here. We’ll have to do this more often.” You mumble forgetting the task at hand. You move to kneel in front of him massaging his thighs Your hands brushes against his erect cock and he moans, one of your hands moves over taking him into your grip thumb rubbing over the precum leaking from the tip. His head falls back moaning as you slowly pump his cock. You can feel him pulsing in your hand nearing his peak and you pull away. You climb onto his lap grinding against his cock, and press your lips into his swallowing his moans. “Mistress please.” He pleads. “You want me to let you come, don’t you? Every stroke, every push, leaves you wanting more.” You whisper into his ear taking the lobe between your teeth purring. You position his cock at your entrance sinking down onto him moaning in unison feeling his cock stretch you open. Spencer is flushed from his face all the way down his chest, he is breathing heavily and his eyes are glazed over with lust and you wanted to savor this. It was moments like this that you envied his eidetic memory. You roll your hips receiving a groan in response. You rise halfway up before sinking back down rolling your hips each time. Spencer begins to thrust up into you meeting your hips seeking out his own pleasure. You speed up your own movements feeling his cock throbbing deep inside of you, “Please, I’m close.” He pants into your shoulder. “I know. You’ve been so good.” You put a hand behind his head gripping at the hair pushing him into your body, “I think it’s time for your reward. Come for me.” With a few more shallow thrusts Spencer comes spilling inside of you. You keep grinding on his cock seeking out your own release, hand coming down to stroke your clit and finally tipping over the edge coming with a low moan. You take a moment to catch your breath before reaching behind him undoing the ties releasing his arms. You pepper kisses over his face and down his chest as you massage his arms helping the blood flow return to where it had been restricted. “How do you feel?” You ask. “That was amazing. Not what I expected.” He mumbles, head laying in the crook of your neck. “I’ll give you a few minutes and then I will run us a bath.” You say, and he hums nuzzling closer into your skin. 


	23. Day 23. Lingerie/ Stocking

“You went shopping?” Spencer asks, as you walk in carrying bags. “Yes, brunch was followed by shopping but I think you’ll like what I got.” “New books?” “I did get new books but I was talking about something else.” You place the bag with books in front of him and he looks through your new finds. “I’ll be right back.” You walk into the room and pull out the lacy garter dress and matching stockings in sultry red. It was different than what you would usually pick but your friends convinced you it would look great on you so you tried it. You change into the new outfit finishing it with black patent heels before exiting the room. “Why do you still read young adult novels?” You hear him ask when he hears you coming closer. “I am a young adult.” “Actually…” He stops talking and takes in your new look standing near the opposite end of the couch. “Wow….” He breathes out. “Is that a good wow?” “Uh yea.. You look… wow” You giggle walking over to grab his hand and he stands up to face you. “What do you say we go to the bedroom and you can take this off of me.” “It looks really good you should keep it on.” He says following you back to the bedroom. You wrap your arms over his shoulders pulling him in for a kiss. He gently pushes you onto the bed on your back. He pulls your heels off tossing them to the side before climbing on top of you. He hand caresses up your body and he pulls you in for a kiss. The kiss is slow and intense, he bites on your lower lip and you part your lips running your tongue over his. His kisses trail over your ear and down your neck with gentle sucks and licks while grinding his hips against you. “You are so beautiful.” He says nuzzling into your collarbone kissing ever so gently. “Red is a great color on you.” He kisses down your chest to your breast, licking your nipple through the fabric. “I wasn’t sure about this but now I’m glad I got it..” You moan. He kisses from one nipple to the other and you feel wetness pool between your legs. “S..penc..er” You moan grinding up against his hard cock through his pants. He continues kissing down your body over the lacy fabric settling between your legs. He kisses your inner thigh that isn’t covered by the fabric of the stockings. He fingers stroking your slit through the fabric of your panties, he kisses up to your core licking your clit through the fabric before pulling your panties down your legs and tossing them aside. He settles back between your legs sucking on your clit, you dig your hand into his hair moaning. Spencer licks down your slit to your opening, his thumb moving over to tease your clit. Your orgasm is creeping closer and Spencer pulls his mouth away from you inserting two fingers deep into your pussy. He gives you little time to adjust quickly curling and thrusting his fingers in just the right way pushing you over the edge. You dig your hands into the bed sheets as you convulse around his fingers. You are still recovering from your orgasm when he looms over you, “We are only just getting started.” 


	24. Day 24. Pet Play

“If we are home for Halloween we should dress up” Spencer says. “As what?” “The Doctor?” “Hobbits” “I’m too tall to be a Hobbit.” “You can be Gandalf the Grey and I will be Frodo” He makes a face of disapproval but doesn’t shoot down the idea. “Well If we are actually off we will figure it out.” You say and he nods in agreement. That was a week ago Halloween is tomorrow but you never know when you will be called away for a case. You look in the closer seeing an old impromptu costume and decide to put it on and tease Spencer. He is reading through scientific journals in the living room so it gave you some time to prep. Once you are dressed in bralette and panties you have large cat-like ears on top of your head and a little bell collar around your neck. You lounge on the bed and call out Spencer's name summoning him to the room. “Yes, love.” He says walking into the room, “Oh you’re a cat. You can’t wear that outside as a costume, it would be considered indecent exposure.” He says casually, he’s cute but oblivious at times. “This is just for you, Sir.” You purr. He walks over petting your head. “Are you a good kitty?” He asks and you giggle in response. “I think so.” He sits on the bed and you crawl over to sit in his lap. “So now what?” He asks. You shift to straddle his lap nuzzling into the crook of his neck and purring loudly. You kiss up his neck continuing to purr the entire time. “Well why don’t you tell me what you want?” You say nibbling on his ear. “Hmm, I’m enjoying your purring.” You kiss down his chest scraping your nails down his body as you shimmy down. You palm his cock through his lounge pants. “You know if you decide to stop wearing pants at home. I would have no complaints.” You giggle. You slide his pants down to his knees bringing your lips wrapping them around his cock. You bob your head up and down the length of his cock, your tongue dragging down the underside. He tangles a hand in your knocking the ears back. “Oh wait.” He says moving them back in places and you laugh sending vibrations through him and he groans, “Okay I know what I want.” He says, you pull off of him with a pop sitting back on your heels waiting to hear what he has in mind. He pulls his pants the rest of the way off tossing them to the side of the bed. He grabs your hips pulling you closer, he pinches your nipples through the thin fabric you let out soft squeaks. “I love the noises you make.” He leans over you pulling the bralette back taking your nipple between his lips running his tongue over it. You are soon left breathless and squirming beneath him. He kisses up your chest and neck whispers in your ear, “Turn over kitten.” While you are turning over Spencer pulls panties down tossing them over with his pants. His hand slips between your legs, fingers rubbing up and down your slit before pushing at your entrance. His fingers pump in and out of you quickly, he removes his fingers chuckling at your whine of disappointment. He presses the tip of his cock to your entrance grabbing a hold of your hips pushing inside of you. He thrusts hard and fast into your throbbing pussy, the room is filled with the sound skin slapping against, his low groans, and your high pitched whimpers. One hand is gripping your thigh and the other is tangled in your hair pulling it back as he pumps his hard cock into you. You whine his name and when his cock brushes across your g-spot you cry out back arching, “Are you going to come kitten?” He pants thrust becoming erratic, rolling his hips hitting deep within you. Your body trembles and shudders and you cry out, Spencer jerks his hips a few more times spilling inside of you with a soft groan. He pulls out collapsing beside you and pulling you in to cuddle. 


	25. Day 25. Scratching/ Biting

Spencer flinches when Morgan gives him an encouraging pat on the back. The pat itself isn’t hard, it’s just that from your activities the evening Spencer’s back is rather tender. When Morgan asks if everything is alright Spencer just shrugs it off saying that it was unexpected contact. You walk over to him giving a quick kiss. “I can put some more cream on you.” “I’m fine really.” You purposely rub your hands over his shoulder and even your feather light touches make him wince in pain. “Sorry about those..” You give him another quick peck before pulling away. 

The night before, you were already spent laying under Spencer out of breath covered in a sheen of sweat. He was kissing all over your face, “Too much.” You pant when his kisses move back down your neck. “One more, can you handle one more?” He asks, sucking lightly on your pulse point, you whimper moving your hand to the back of his neck gripping at the hair at his nape reveling in the groan you receive from him. “I need an answer, love.” He says, pulling away to look at you and you give him a quick nod. His grip on your hip tightens as he grinds his hips against yours, his hard cock throbbing against your sensitive walls and you whimper lowly. He tilts your hips hitting deeper inside of you, a moan melts from your lips as your hands move down his shoulders. He thrusts hard and slowly, the head of his cock dragging over your g-spot your back arches and you cry out digging your nails into his flesh he groans loudly. Spencer grinds his hips against you once more and your toes curls feeling another orgasm close approaching. His thrusts become forceful cock dragging along your g-spot with each thrust his lips reattaching to your neck. You whine and thrash raking your nails down his back, your walls clamp around his cock body convulsing from your orgasm. Spencer thrust becomes erratic, your walls milking his orgasm out of him and he releases inside of you. His movements cease letting your body relax under him. He pulls out slowly and rolls to the side. “I know you’re tired but we should go shower.” He mumbles into the pillow. Your body is so exhausted all you can do is give a light nod. He turns to face you leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on your lips. “I love you.” “I love you too” you mutter quietly. 


	26. Day 26. Orgasm Denial/ Bondage/ Squirting

You are completely naked laying back on the bed hands bound above your head in soft rope attached to the headboard. Spencer hovers over your body wearing only his boxers, his hands roaming up and down your exposed flesh. He leans down pressing a gentle kiss on your lips, “What’s your safe word?” “Hydrogen.” He lets out a small laugh, “Good” He kisses you again hand ghosting over your breast. His kisses become more passionate and deeper long fingers tweaking your nipples. You moan into his mouth and he takes the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, his tongue fighting with yours for dominance. He rolls your nipple between his thumb and index fingers and he places kisses on your neck and down your chest. Spencer had already gotten you so worked up arousal coating your thighs with desire. He places soft kisses on your breast moving over your nipple, his hot breath grazes your nipple sending chills over your body. Spencer’s tongue touched your nipple teasing licks over the nub other hand continuing the tease your other nipple. His mouth envelops your nipple sucking gently , “Sp..enc..er” you are already gasping for him. He places soft kisses to your breast moving back up to your lips. “You look so beautiful.” He says against your ear. Spencer’s hands skim down your body stopping between your legs, his fingers slide through your slick folds. He easily slides two fingers into you, curling them and you let out a strangled moan. His long fingers pump in and out of you jutting against your sensitive walls, you can feel the coil inside of you tightening preparing to snap when Spencer pulls away. You whine at the loss you were so close, “Did you know the female orgasm lasts three time longer than the male orgasm, typically around twenty seconds.” He says as if he hasn’t just cut you off from an orgasm. “You don’t say, maybe if you hadn’t pulled away I would know first hand.” You pout. “Always so impatient.” He peppers kiss across your face letting you come all the way down. Spencer presses his thumb to your clits rubbing small circles, he kisses down your body. “You make such cute noises.” His tongue flicks your clit dragging down your slit to your entrance and back up. He latches his lips onto your clit, his tongue swirling around the sensitive nub. He pushes his fingers back into your drenched opening pumping them in and out and a constant pace, you can feel yourself trembling under him. You were chasing your release and Spencer sped up his thrusts bringing you back to your peak before stopping pulling away. “Spencer!” you cry out frustrated with being denied again. You tug on the rope whining and thrashing in disapproval. “Stop that, you can get a rope burn from those.” He says softly. He leans down kissing your forehead, and then your nose, and finally your lips. You turn your head to the side in defiance pulling away from his kiss, he lets out a low chuckle kissing your cheek gently. “Okay my love.” He says shifting back down your body. Spencer pushes his fingers back in curling his fingers to brush over your g-spot, his thumb rubbing tight circles on your clit. Your walls quiver and clench around his fingers, wet sounds and your moans fill the room. Your body trembles, toes curling, as your body thrashes, grabbing a hold of the ropes tugging as your back arches off of the bed and with a scream you feel liquid spray out of your pussy sliding down your legs. Your orgasm seemed to be endless until you finally collapsed on the bed. Your eyes open feeling Spencer undoing the ties, your arms felt heavy, sore, and stiff and you didn’t want to move them. Spencer whispers,  _ I love you’s _ while kissing you everywhere. Your lips, your cheeks, your nose, your forehead.


	27. Day 27. Aphrodisiacs/ Food Play

“Don’t be a killjoy, it will be nice to have a romantic dinner.” “I’m not saying that we shouldn’t have dinner but there is no proven scientific evidence that certain foods increase sexual desire. Experiencing an increased libido while eating those foods induces a placebo effect.” Spencer explains. “So no oysters.” “Oysters contain vibrio vulnificus. It is a bacterial contamination caused by eating raw seafood. There are fifty two thousand cases a year in the United States alone.” “You are so sexy when you ramble like that.” You say while giving him a kiss on the lips. 

That was a few days ago, you might not be able to have your romantic dinner with foods that don’t affect sexual desire but you can still do this. This being making chocolate truffles, chocolate covered strawberries, and homemade whipped cream. You had bowls with cherries, m&m’s, strawberries with no chocolate, while you prepared the others. “Hey there is going to be a convention.. What are you making?” “Some delicious non-aphrodisiac treats and an idea for us to try.” You take a strawberry between your teeth and tilt your head up to Spencer. He laughs, “You are covered in chocolate, you know that.” You scrunch your nose tilting your head up and he bends down to bite the other half of the strawberry. When his lips close around the berry he brings his hands to your hips and pulls you closer kissing you. He pulls back licking the chocolate off of his lips, he leans forward licking the chocolate off of your lips before kissing you deeply, stroking your tongue with his. He picks you up and set you down on the kitchen island, pulling away to move the bowls onto a different counter, “Stay right there.” “Hmm, I thought aphrodisiacs were just a placebo effect, a little bit of chocolate changed your mind.” He comes to stand in front of you grabbing your hips and pulling you closer to the edge, he kisses your neck licking at the chocolate there and you close your eyes, humming at the feeling until teeth pinched your neck and you yelp in surprise until his lips suck hard leaving a hickey. “I am a man of science and there is no scientific proof but that doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy having these treats off of you.” 

You are bare laying on the cold countertop while Spencer pours warm chocolate over your body. “This is very messy and sticky.” He says “He picks up the piping bag with the whip cream, “How does this work?” “Squeeze” He brings the bag down to your breast hovering as he gently squeezes trying to make a swirl. It’s sloppy but he will be licking it off of you soon so that’s okay. He runs a finger through the chocolate covering your body before bringing it to your lips coating them in the chocolate and then leaning over to lick it from you. You feel the warmth of his lips and tongue trailing down your body, soft moans and gasps leave your body. He kisses your neck and bites down again sucking another hickey onto your skin near the last one. “Oww, Spence!” You whine that sounds much like a moan. “Sorry.” He says kissing the forming bruise. He licks down your chest sucking at the whipped creams, “Ok… this is messy.” He mumbles with whipped cream in his mouth. You open your mouth and Spencer scoops some whipped cream up placing it on your lips. Your tongue juts out licking it up. He brings his mouth back down to your breast suckling cream off of your nipple. You moan and squirm and he lifts off of you, “You should stop squirming, you are going to make a mess.” “Make a mess, really, I’m covered in chocolate and whipped cream. There is already a mess.” “You should stop squirming anyway.” He says moving to your other breast licking and sucking. His fingers spread your lips and feel how excited you are, slick with hot wetness. His lips skim down your body and he settles between your legs, his breathe low and hot on your sex making you tremble. He pushes two fingers inside of you bringing his lips down sucking on your clit, You clench around his fingers hips bucking up meeting him. Spencer pulls his fingers out of you and taps your thigh, “Hop down.” You do and he turns you around, presses your chest into the cold counter, you hiss at the feeling. “Shit that’s cold.” “You forgot about it soon enough.” He gives his cock a few pumps before lining up with your entrance. Spencer pushes in with a groan, his hands grip your hips as he starts thrusting inside of you. His pace is steady and purposeful pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back in. Your walls pulsate around his throbbing cocking with each thrust. Your moans get louder each time Spencer bottoms out inside of you grinding his hips against yours with low groans. White-hot pleasure raced through your body and your body shivers and tenses. Spencer lets out a throaty moan before spilling inside of you. He leans over your body breathing heavily as he kisses along your spine. “This is going to be a lot of clean up.” Spencer says. “Yea, but this was totally worth it. Definitely in need of a shower though.” Spencer hums in agreement. 


	28. Day 28. Sleepy Sex

You are shaken awake, you open your eyes seeing darkness. Spencer's arm was wrapped tightly around your waist as he rutted against your back while nuzzling his face into your neck mumbling incoherently. You turn over in his grip shaking his shoulder lightly, “Spence.” His eyes flutter open peering at you through his long lashes he smiles and recloses his eyes and pulls you closer continuing his thrust into your hip. He sucks light kisses into your neck, “Spence.” He doesn’t respond or open his eyes again. You decide to just go along with him seeing if he will wake up. You hook a leg over his hip and he thrusts his hard cock against your thigh. You shift to kiss on his neck and he hums in response enjoying the feel of your lips on his skin. You reach between the two of you and slide your hand underneath his pajamas and boxers, your thumbs runs over the tip of cock spreading precum across the head. You hear his breathing becoming heavier, letting out low moans and groans. You give his cock a few pumps before he is thrusting into your hand nearing his own release. Before he can you pull away and he whines in disapproval. You look back to his face seeing his eyebrows scrunched together, light flush covering his face but he still appears completely asleep. You gently push him so that he is laying on his back. You slide your panties from underneath your nightgown tossing them to the side and moving to straddle his hips. You undo a few buttons on his pajama top leaning down to kiss from his neck down his chest. Your lips were gradually replaced by your teeth dragging across his flesh leaving small marks. You increase pressure sucking dark bruises into his skin. He is littered in dark purple, red, and pink marks before you let up, having gotten a little carried away. You look at his face again, still showing his peaceful sleep expression. Riling up Spencer had already gotten you slightly aroused but not enough for what you had in mind. Your hand runs up your thigh under your nightgown, your fingers tease ghosting over your moist folds stopping at your clit. You rub small circles there and your own breathing becomes heavy and labored. You other hand teases your nipple pinching and rolling the nub between two fingers. You pull your hands away from yourself shifting so you can slide Spencer’s pajamas down his legs. You position yourself above his hips teasing both of you his cock dragging along your slick folds. Lining yourself up you slowly sink down on him, you whine and wince not having prepped enough. You sit flush against him giving yourself a moment to adjust. You raise up rolling your hips trying to keep your moans as quiet as possible. You rest your hands on his chest giving yourself leverage. Before long you quicken your pace, throaty moans escaping your lips, nails digging into the skin on his chest. You are chasing your own pleasure and fail to realize the man beneath you had stirred until his hand gripped your hip. You cease all movement looking down at his hooded lids. “Good morning.” He says groggily, you can barely hear him over the sounds of your own heartbeat thumping in your ears. “Sorry, this is complicated to explain.” “I’m not complaining, there are worse ways to wake up.” He chuckles, you stay still not sure what to do now until he thrusts up into you and you moan. “You can keep going.” You lift off of him sinking back down quickly, you reach your previous pace and Spencer brings his thumb over covering your clit. You are so close your tight walls quivering and clenching around his throbbing cock. You came hard, moaning his name loudly milking his cock, Spencer holding your hips in a bruising grip spilling into you. You collapse laying against his chest both of you breathing heavily. With your head on his chest you can hear his heart beating loudly within his chest. “That has to be the best way to be woken up.” Spencer mumbled raking his hand through your hair. Before long your breathing has even out and you both fall back asleep. 


	29. Day 29. Breeding Kink/ Creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Minor angst and minor mentions of trouble conceiving in this chapter.

A few months back Spencer and you had made the decision to start trying for an additional member to your little family. Well not trying exactly you weren’t charting ovulation or anything the main change you had made was simply going off your birth control. Each month when your period appeared you felt a tinge of pain slowly discouraging you. Spencer walks into the room and you’re sitting on the bed head hanging low, “What’s wrong?” He asks, taking a seat in front of you. “It’s nothing, really.” You respond shaking your head. “If it’s because you aren’t pregnant yet it’s ok we can keep trying.” He says, rubbing a hand up and down your arm. “It’s just a little frustrating… I didn’t think it would be this hard.” “It’s not hard, it's just we haven’t gone about it the correct way. I’ll be right back.” He says running out of the room. You take the moment that he is gone to collect yourself wiping the tears that had not fallen from your eyes and sitting up straight. Spencer walks back into the room carrying a notebook, desk calendar and an array of markers. He sets them down on the bed and starts writing, “Okay so this was your last period that means you should ovulate right around here…” He continues rambling on, citing different articles he had read on the topic. You hadn’t realized how much thought he had put into this and the two of you come up with a plan.

A couple of weeks later Spencer is pressed up against you kissing the back of your neck. He nips at your ear, his hands roaming your body. “Are you ready? For what we’re about to do?” He says against your ear. “Yes.” He lays you down on the bed, stripping you and then himself climbing back over your body. He leans down kissing down your neck. His touch is gentle but purposeful, stroking along your supple skin. His hand kneads at your breast as he kisses down your body. His kisses trail over your breast and down your abdomen. He kisses between your thighs. His touch is so light and teasing you can tell if he is doing it intentionally or if he was just trying to be as gentle as possible. He spreads your legs a little wider kissing from thigh to thigh, “Spencer” you whine. “Okay okay.” he mutters before licking up and down your slit. He latches onto your clit suckling at the nub. A loud moan leaves your lips as you squeeze his head between your thighs. His tongue licks furiously at your clit leaving you writhing against him. He pulls off of your clit licking down and inserting his tongue. When his tongue slides inside of you, you are practically pushed over the edge. Your back arches and your toes curl getting closer and closer to your orgasm. His thumb rubs at your clit sending you over the edge. Your body convulses, thighs squeezes tightly around his head. Your body finally relaxes laying back on the bed, “Not quite sure if I would mind it, but I don’t intend on dying between your legs.” He chuckles. He gives you some time to recover, covering your face in kisses. “Ready to make our baby?” He asks, making you giggle nodding in agreement. He lines his cock up with your entrance pushing in slowly, groaning at the feeling. Spencer slowly rolls his hips holding on to your hips tight in grip but not digging in keeping a steady rhythm. “ I’m going to give you the baby we always wanted” Spencer continues his thrust getting closer to his own release. He leans back pulling you hips up to meet his thrust, his thumb rubs over your clit and your walls spasm and clench around him. With a few more heavy thrusts he finished inside of you. Spencer reaches around you grabbing a pillow placing it under your lower back elevating your hips before pulling out. “You stay here. Do you need anything?” “You know that there is no scientific evidence that proves that staying in a certain position or elevating afterwards actually increases the odds.” “I’m the Dr. here so you just stay there. Now can I get you anything.” “Just cuddles.” He lays beside you rubbing concentric circles across your stomach. “I have a good feeling about this.”


	30. Day 30. Bath Sex

Wanna have a mini spa day?” You ask Spencer who is laying face down on the bed. “Spa day?” “Yea like we can take a relaxing bath and then do face masks.” “That can be nice.” “It will be nice.” You said and then you are off to set up the bathtub. With everything ready to go you go to get Spencer leading him into the bathroom. You strip down before stepping into the tub. You stand for a moment letting your body adjust to the temperature before lowering yourself down. Spencer follows sitting behind you, gangly limbs sitting on either side of your body. 

“We need to get a larger tub.” “It would be a waste, we don’t take baths together that often.” He responds by wrapping his arms around you, setting his chin on the top of your head. “So what you’re saying is that we need to take more baths together so that we have a reason to buy one. Plus eventually we will have a new addition, a larger tub will help with that.” You say rubbing your hands up and down his thighs. “Oh” You quip, you reach over picking up a bath bomb. “What’s with the ball of chalk?” “I’m sorry Britannica, do you not know what this is?” And he shakes his head in response. You separate yours and his legs dropping the bomb between your legs. It fizzes filling the water with hues of purple, faint scent of lavender filling the room. Spencer pulled you closer kissing the back of your neck. “You’re supposed to be relaxing.” You say feeling heat covers your body. “There is no proof that baths or lavender are actually effective in helping with relaxation.” He says continuing to kiss along your neck, his hands play with your breast. His fingers pinch and tug at your nipples. "This is not relaxing" "Not yet but by the end it will be." His hand finds its way between your legs rubbing at your entrance. He slides a finger inside of you pumping into you with a slow rhythm. “We’re going to get water all over the floor.” You moan out. “ _ Relax _ ” He whispers into your ear adding in another finger. You lay back against his chest panting as he continued to finger you. His long fingers are pushing in and out of you, his other hand moving from your breast down to circle your clit, you moan loudly coming on his fingers. “We should wash up and finish this in bed.” Spencer says while pulling his fingers out of you. 


	31. Day 31. Pregnancy Kink

A few weeks back you and Spencer got the good news, that you were pregnant. Since the doctor told you. Spencer had been overprotective to say the least, he would insist when you are home that you stay seated and he would get anything you needed. He came in once and saw you standing on a step ladder in the kitchen getting something from a high shelf and picked you up from the ladder carrying you to the couch and insisting you stay there. At work he tried to convince Hotch to make you stay at Quantico with Garcia, even though you could still go with the team and just stay in the offices. 

You are now in the early weeks of your second trimester, and even though you hoped Spencer would calm down as time went on he didn’t. But another new development had started recently that you considered a blessing and curse. There was a hunger in his eyes almost predatory when he would look at you. Right now you are sitting in a pile of pillows on the bed where Spencer had insisted you stay while you two are off for the weekend. He would come in like clockwork to check on you, you didn’t even need to look at the clock he had done it so many times you had adjusted, “I’m still fine.” You say, not even looking up to see Spencer standing in the doorway, “I didn’t say anything.” “Not yet but you will and it will be the same thing.” You say looking up to make eye contact. “I’m not an invalid, I’m not disabled, and even though the world may be a scary place I can’t just hide away forever.” “It’s not forever. Just until the baby gets here.” He says, coming to sit down next to you. “Yea right, once the baby is born you are going to be so much worse with the overprotectiveness.” You lean into his touch adjusting so that he is sitting behind you, his hand rubbing over the small bump. Spencer places a kiss on your neck, “Sorry, I’ll work on it.” He breathes into your ear. That was another thing that had changed, you had become so sensitive to all of Spencer’s touch and he took advantage of it every chance he got. Your body had become so overly sensitive that even the lightest touches riled you up. That small kiss already had you digging nails into Spencer’s thigh. 

Spencer is quick to move so that he is hovering over your body making sure not to place any of his weight on you. “You are so beautiful.” He says kissing your lips. Gentle kisses turn feverous and carnal full of need. When he pulls back he sees that your pupils are blown out looking at him full of need. He pulls the dress you're wearing off, tossing it away moving back over you kissing over your breast. He wraps his lips around your sensitive nipple flicking his tongue against the nub between light sucks. You moan loudly unconsciously pushing your hips up against him. Spencer would normally spend adequate time with foreplay but you are so sensitive you have no patience for any teasing, “Spencer.” You whine, griping at his hair to pull him off of your nipple. “Yes love?” He asks looking up, his fingers settle against your panties that are already damp. “Now” is all you can pant out, Spencer’s fingers slip under the fabric rubbing over your slick folds. “Now?” You glare down at him, not wanting to play his game but also seeking satisfaction. “Please..fu..ck me now.” “Of course, how could I ever say no.” He quickly undresses himself and removes your panties before taking his place back above you. Spencer peppers kisses across your face, neck, and chest, pressing his hard cock against your entrance. You moan gripping at the sheets when he pushes in, it feels so good you’re not sure if it always felt so amazing you can already feel yourself nearing your orgasm and nothing has even happened yet. Spencer starts with gentle thrusts grinding into you every time he reaches his hilt.    
“You look so amazing like this.” He says, placing a hand on your belly. Your hands come up wrapping around his back pulling him in closer. With his chest rubbing against your nipples an orgasm comes crashing over you. You dig your nails in, your walls pulsated around him. Spencer continues his slow thrust not letting up even when your orgasm hits. “You’re not going to hurt me.” You pant, reassuring him. With that Spencer speeds up, thrusting deep and purposely. He leans over sucking on your nipples again. Your back arches loud moans and whimpers leaving your lips. Spencer hooks his arm under our leg lifting it slightly and changing the angle of his thrusts. He is now rubbing over your g-spot with each thrust. “Ah..hhh right th..ee...re. Don...nn’t St...oooopp.” Your voice got higher with each thrust, your walls tighten around him, body writhing. Spencer with a few more thrusts follows coming inside of you with a loud groan against your chest. Your orgasm seems endless, until you open your eyes with Spencer hovering over you, “Are you okay? Was I too rough?” You can see the slight panic on his face. “I’m fine. Lay down with you.” You say pulling him against your side. Spencer lays against your side nuzzling against your neck his hands placed protectively over your belly. 


End file.
